


Your servant, Mistress.

by Mawgon



Category: Maleficent (2014), Maleficent - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Femdom, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgon/pseuds/Mawgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When twenty-two year old Diaval ventures into the BDSM-community, he soon realizes that it's not all love, peace and harmony - there is evil, even in this subculture that he thought would be accepting of his desires. When a man with dog-like face makes it clear that he considers all submissives his slaves, and tries to bully Diaval around, Maleficent steps in. Diaval is spellbound by the queenly woman, and offers his service. His protector is embittered, cold and distant, but Diaval has his own sad past to cope with, and yearns for the safety and peace that Maleficent offers. In his craving for love, he claims to have no limits, save one - under no circumstances will he ever wear a dog collar. (Yes, I changed the title.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Diaval looked in all directions, uncertain whether it had been a good idea to venture into the BDSM-scene. The place looked normal enough, not all black leather and dim light, or whatever he had thought it would look like. Still, he felt misplaced among all those people, most older than him, who seemed to not be the slightest bit disconcerted at the sight of a woman being led around on a dog leash.

He was looking for a dominant woman, yes, but he wasn’t keen on being treated like a dog. There were limits. On the other hand, were there even any dominant women here? He shifted his weight uneasily. It seemed all the women he saw were submissives.  
Maybe it had been a mistake to come here. After all, he didn’t like pain, he didn’t like humiliation, he didn’t even like rude behaviour. All he was looking for was a woman who knew what she wanted, and wasn’t afraid to say it. Okay. Maybe he would like to follow orders. But not rude orders. He got enough of that at work. For some reason, people felt entitled to treat a waiter like dirt. 

“Hey, you, boy – new to the scene?”

Diaval turned around. The man who was talking to him had a face that looked a bit like that of a bulldog, was built like a bear and about five inches taller than Diaval. 

“Er – yes.” He shuffled his feet. Smiled uncertainly. 

“You’re lucky you met me“ The larger man put his arm around Diaval. „I’m Rick, by the way. You’re far too insecure for a dom, but I can help you with that. You need to be aware that all women want to be dominated and -”

“Actually ...” Diaval cleared his throat. „I’m a sub.“

The bulldog hesitated. „Fine. Kneel!“

Diaval frowned. „Excuse me, what did you say?“ His fists clenched. The man had not really said that, had he?

“I ordered you to kneel.”

“There seems to be a misunderstanding. When I said that I’m a sub, I did by no means mean that I am your sub.”

“You don’t get to decide that. You better do what I say if you don’t want to end up very lonely. I know everyone around here, and I warn them away from disobedient subs.”

“Some here”, said an icy female voice “Do not care what you say.“

Hastily, Diaval stepped out of the woman’s way. She was a sight to behold. Clad all in black, with a medieval-style headdress that resembled horns. Her robe flowed behind her as she walked by, in her right hand she held a staff – no, a wand, the top decorated with an orb. She carried herself like a queen. 

“And what did it get you? No man wants a shrew. I don’t know why you even bother coming here anymore, Mally”, replied Rick. 

“Not for the pleasure of your company, I can assure you.” She turned around to face Diaval. “He tries that with all subs”, she said in a much more polite tone of voice. “Be glad if his friends want nothing to do with you; among their other shortcomings they consider safewords superfluous.”

“Thank you for the warning.” Was that the best answer he could come up with? Certainly a queen like her deserved better. 

“You may well have saved my life. I am forever in your debt“, he managed. 

She nodded graciously, the hint of a smile appeared on her face. 

He bowed low. “And in return, I am your servant. Whatever you need.“ 

“A drink”, she replied after some hesitation. “I need you to fetch me a drink. A bottle of mineral water, more precisely. Make sure it is unopened.”

“As you wish.”

When he returned, she received the bottle of water with an approving nod. 

“Now, what do I call you?”

“Diaval, Mistress.”

She opened the bottle, drank slowly, in small, dignified sips. “I am Maleficent. So, you are new here?”

“Yes ... Mistress.” He watched her face carefully as he spoke. She didn’t seem to mind the title. He wouldn’t have known what else to call a queen like her, anyway. 

“What do you hope to find here, Diaval?”

He tilted his head to the side. “Your approval?”

“Oh.” Her eyes widened – in surprise? Because of his directness? Had he been too forward? Should he have been more deferential? He would hate himself so much if he had ruined this. 

„That“, she replied „You have already found. I should like to have you as my sub. But first I need to know you better.”

Pure golden happyness rose inside him. She wanted him! Such a queenly woman wanted the twenty-two year old virginal loser he was. “Everything you desire, Mistress.”

She led him to a table with two chairs, in a dimly lit corner of the room, where apparently no one else wanted to sit. “You may want to get yourself something to drink, Diaval. This will take some time.”

He stood there, hesitating. “Do I have your permission to do so, Mistress?” He would not mess this up. He would be the perfect sub. For her, he would kneel. For her, he would do anything. 

„You do.“ 

He returned with a second bottle of water – everything else was even more expensive, and anyway, it was not proper for him to drink wine, so to speak, while his Mistress drank water. 

“May I sit, Mistress?”

“You may, Diaval.“ Again, the hint of a smile on her unvarnished lips. „I am impressed by your manners. You are a credit to your parents.“

He swallowed hard. „Please don’t, Mistress. I beseech you – I don’t have my parents to thank for that, or anything. I would prefer not to talk about them.”

“And you are quite well-spoken, too. Who is to praise for that?”

“My professors. German studies.”

“You have a degree?“

„I didn’t get that far. When they introduced tuition fees, I couldn’t afford to continue my studies.” He smiled apologetically. “I am just a lowly waiter.“ 

“Not quite so lowly, I should think.“ Her lips curled into a real smile. “There is such a thing as nobility of the mind, Diaval.”


	2. Chapter 2

He bowed his head shyly. “You flatter me, Mistress.”

“No. I only stated a fact. There is such a thing, and you may possess it. That is all.” 

Still, the hint that she thought he might be noble in any way made him happier than he had ever thought he could be. 

“So, you do not like working as a waiter?”

“No, Mistress. I mean, I do like it. Most of the time. Most people are happy when they can go for a coffee, and they’re polite and I like seeing their smiles. However ... some are rude.”

“So, you don’t care too much for special wishes?”

“What makes you think that, Mistress? Special wishes are not rude. Yelling at me because the coffee is hot, however ...”

„You poor pet. Those same people complain when the coffee is not hot enough, do they not?“

They talked some more, all just small talk, or at least very close to it, though not in the least tedious, which small talk usually was in Diaval’s opinion. 

Only when there was a short pause in the conversation did he realize that they had talked almost exclusively about him. Maleficent didn’t seem to mind much, though.   
She smiled. „I would like to continue this conversation at a more private place.“

His heart beat faster. “As you wish, Mistress. Where shall we go?”

“I am not sure. If I could take you home with me ...”

Diaval tilted his head .“Is there a reason why you can’t, Mistress?” 

“Many reasons. Still, I might ...”

“Please do!” he breathed. 

She seemed surprised, he couldn’t imagine why. Had she expected him to object? 

“So you don’t have to work tomorrow?”

“Not in the morning.”

“Very well. Follow me. Don’t talk in front of the chauffeur – not about our ... shared interests, at least. She knows where she drives me, but she does not want anything to do with it. You will respect that.” 

“Of course, Mistress.”

He was a bit surprised about the car – it was small, especially compared to the carriage with four horses he had, for some reason, expected. 

Maleficent opened the door at the back of the car. “Bathilde? I have a guest.”

He heard a yawn, someone sat up in the driver’s seat and mumbled something incomprehensible. Maleficent seemed content. “Get in, Diaval.“

She held the door open for him, and he climbed in, still surprised at her courtesy. Where was the catch? She had to have at least one flaw, but he could not imagine what it might be. 

The car brought them to a neighbourhood that Diaval had never seen before. White mansions shimmered in the light of the street lamps.   
Did she live here?

As the car approached the mansion at the end of the street, behind which there was only darkness, Maleficent suddenly asked “Can you drive Diaval home tomorrow? At ten in the morning?”

He didn’t understand the answer, but Maleficent seemed satisfied. “Thank you. Is that early enough, Diaval?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

They got out of the car, which then drove away, to a garage, probably. 

“You will walk beside me. Two metres distance.”

He did as he was told. Maleficent unlocked the door, which took some time, then opened it. “You may enter”, she said. “Welcome to my humble abode.” There was a hint of irony in her voice. And it was not misplaced, the house was anything but humble. 

Maleficent led him into a living room that was as big as a throne room – and there was an actual throne, made of wood that was carved to resemble roots and boughts, woven into each other. 

“Do sit down.” She gestured towards a treestump, that turned out to have a moss-green cushion on it. Only when Diaval had sat down, Maleficent walked around him, giving a wide berth, and took seat in her throne. 

“Bathilde – that is, Ms Baum for you – will go to her own flat now. It’s the end of her work day. She won’t interrupt us.”

A chauffeur. This woman really had money. “Oh. Good.” He felt a bit uneasy now. Any time now Maleficent would notice that he wasn’t very special, after all. Not worthy of her. Wealth didn’t usually dazzle him, but, as he had been in awe before learning how rich she was, it did add to his edginess.


	3. Chapter 3

“However ...” She smiled, a smile that did not reach her eyes. „The house is locked, and the windows are barred, as you might have noticed. I recommend that you do not try anything ... untoward, as you will not leave the house alive if you do.”

Diaval stared at her blankly. That had been unexpected. He supposed he should be scared. 

“Do not misunderstand me. This was not a threat. Just advice. I am very careful regarding my safety.“

Her safety? He, a danger?

„I have had … bad experiences with men“, she said, casually, her voice as emotionless as if she was talking about the weather. 

Bad experiences. What a nice euphemism. 

Diaval swallowed. „Mistress, I would never, ever …“

„That, I hope“, she replied softly. “As I said, I like you. I’m sorry if I frightened you.” 

“Not at all, Mistress.” Sometimes he actually managed to forget in what an ugly world he had to live. One where a single woman had to fear for her safety if she invited a man into her house, among other things.   
He often wished he lived in a different world. A better one. Maleficent probably never managed to forget, always wishing it was different. 

“Now, what was it you were looking for? Before you found me, that is. You do not know anything about my ... preferences.”

That was true. He had not the slightest idea what she would demand of him. Only that he would do almost anything to be allowed to remain near her. “I am not sure.” He ruffled through his hair, and in the same moment worried that it probably looked messy now. “I had hoped to meet a woman who is ... a bit dominant“. And he still couldn’t believe his luck. 

“Well, that you have found”, she replied. “However, very likely I am not quite what you are looking for.” 

“Not?” She was perfect. If she wanted him. And it seemed like she did. 

“There will be no sex.”

“Ah.” 

“So, do you want to go to bed now? There is a guest room.” For the first time, there was a hint of bitterness in Maleficent’s voice. 

“If you want me to, Mistress.” He tilted his head. “Don’t you need me anymore today?”

She rose and walked slowly towards him, until she stood before him, looking down on him. “Are you not curious what other limits there are?”

Was that important? He was here, and she was talking to him. What else could he want? “Not very”, he admitted. 

„Certainly there is something you want to get in our ... relationship?”

“You hinted that I will be allowed to use a safeword.”

She laughed softly. He had never heard something as lovely. “A simple No will suffice, but if you would prefer something more fancy, you may choose a more elaborate word. I am not into this ‘consensual nonconsent’, or whatever they call it.”

“Thank you, Mistress. Then a simple No it will be.”

“I cannot conceive how Rick came to think you were disobedient.”

Diaval shrugged. “Neither can I.” He hesitated. „May I ask something?“

„Of course.“

„This Rick … have you quarreled with him before?“

“Indeed. He did not even feel the need to ask if I was submissive. He just assumed it.”

“He did? I can’t see why he would think that.” She radiated authority like the sun radiated light and heat – it was impossible to overlook. 

„Well, I am a woman.“

“And his is no proper way to behave towards a lady.”

Her lips curled into a smile. “I am not a lady.”

“There is such a thing as nobility of the mind, Mistress. And for all I know, you possess it, and are, therefore, a lady.”

“Interesting theory. You are quite a clever man, you know? It’s a shame you couldn’t finish your studies ... I guess it would not be proper to offer you a student loan?” 

„You are right. It would not be proper.“ Or would it? If there was no sex anyway? But no. No money should come between him and his Mistress. His Mistress? Was that what she was? Did she want to be that?

„I never went to university“, she said quietly. “I left school when I was sixteen.”

Something in her voice told him to not ask what had happened then. It was clear, or so he supposed, that it had not been for lack of ability or interest that she had left school. The thought that maybe it was her “bad experience” that had caused this turned his stomach. Sixteen. A young teen. A child. 

„You are at least as well-spoken as I am, though, Mistress.“ 

“I read a lot.“

„Then that is something we have in common, Mistress.“

She smiled, pleased. „Yes.“ Suddenly her hand hovered over his head. “Do you want me to touch your hair, Diaval?”

„It would be a honour.“

She caressed him. Slowly and carefully she smoothed down his hair, and Diaval closed his eyes. For the first time in what seemed to be years, he was perfectly content. 

“I cannot offer you much more than that.“

“That I don’t mind, Mistress.“ 

“You don’t mind? Are you asexual?”

He bit his lip. Should he lie? If she felt better then ... but he could not lie to her. Not to her. 

“No, Mistress. However ... there are matters I can take into my own hands, if need be.“

It was not even a very funny pun, but she laughed nonetheless. “And in spite of this, you were looking for a woman?”

“I was a bit lonely.”

“Do you not have friends?” She started to run her fingers through his hair. 

“None who touch me like this.”

“No?” she asked with feigned surprise. 

“No. As a matter of fact, I don’t have real friends. Most people don’t get along with me.”

“Really?”

„Or I not with them. Most people are so ... stupid.”

“How?” She had not ceased to ruffle his hair. A good sign. 

„Lots of things. Once, I had a job in the moor – filling ditches. You know, to make the moorland wet and more moor-y again. One of those working with me actually asked what moors are for!”

“And, what do you think what they are for?” She seemed amused. Did she agree with him?

“Well, as everyone should know, moors bind a lot of CO².” No one could argue with that. 

“Oh.” She seemed disappointed. 

“And what do you think they are for?”

“Sundew in the rosy light of dusk”, she replied quietly. 

“Mistress …“ He felt it was not appropriate to propose to her right then and there. He wanted to, though. “You are absolutely right, Mistress, and I should never have mentioned the vile chemistry. The mere idea that a moor needs to be good for something is blashphemy.”

“Diaval ... I could kiss you.”

“Yes”, he rasped, suddenly hoarse. “Please, Mistress.”


	4. Chapter 4

He felt her lips on his forehead, briefly. “Maybe I should now show you where you will sleep. I suggest that you spend some time here and then decide whether you want to be my sub.”

The guest room was very spacious, and even had its own bathroom. Maleficent waited till he had had a good look around. “It is a bit dusty, I am afraid. I did not expect to have company.”

„Not?“ Strange, he would have thought that … but maybe many men only wanted sex and left when they were told they wouldn’t get it. Other people could be very stupid, after all. 

„You thought I took everyone home with me?“, she asked amused. 

“It’s not as if I’m special.”

“As a matter of fact, you are the first one who is so ... deferential.”

“The first ... sub who displays the adequate deference towards you, Mistress? I thought that was part of the definition of submissive?” How anyone could call himself submissive and not even show basic respect was beyond him. He didn’t consider himself a very good sub. Just trying to be somewhat polite, actually. Trying to be properly submissive, but just trying. He had no experience with this, after all. 

Her lips curled. „Maybe. However, many feel … entitled to certain things. You will never see me in high heels. Or in black leather.“ 

So it was the sex, after all. “I, for one, recognize a queen when I see one. And one does not tell a queen what to wear.”

“Indeed. You have everything you need for the night?”

“Yes”, he replied nervously. 

“Good.” She extended her hand. „You may kiss my hand.“

Reverentially, he bowed and lifted her hand to his lips. “Goodnight, Mistress.”

“Goodnight.”

When the door had closed behind her, Diaval sat down on the bed. What an evening. It had all happened so fast that he had hardly had time to think, but now he had the time, and he was absolutely satisfied with his decisions. Maleficent was captivating. Enchanting. Wonderful. Honourable. Sincere. Dominant. And of all men she could have had, she had chosen him. He would be so very happy. 

She liked the moor. Long walks. Talking about books. Picnics, where he would prepare the food for her, and then sit in the sun, perfectly happy, his eyes closed while she caressed his hair. 

No sex. He bit his lower lip. He did not like the part of his brain that wanted to think about that particularly. That he had to have had sex at his age was just a mainstream opinion. Nothing he had to adhere to. He was independent of society and its unwritten rules. No lemming that ran after other lemmings. There could be no woman besides Maleficent, and if she didn’t want sex, well, then he didn’t want sex, either. 

Would his Mistress be angry when she noticed his arousal? She would notice, eventually. Maybe she would banish him in that case. But that was not important. What was worse was that she might fear him. Fear him. The very thought hurt. She didn’t deserve to be anything less than happy for even one second. 

If he ever got his hands on the bastard who ... he hated the thought that something as cruel as rape could have been done to his Mistress, but what else could it be?

Bad experiences. That could mean a lot of things, but plain rudeness would not have made her so wary. And she knew that Diaval was a polite person, had no reason to expect that this would change. No, it had to be something worse. 

Maybe that pig of a man had “merely” molested her “merely” touched her against her will – but even that was a revolting mental image. 

Diaval had never been a violent man, but in this night, his thoughts revolved around torture.


	5. Chapter 5

He awoke early in the next morning. Outside the window, birds were singing. Sunlight fell into the room. Diaval jumped out of the bed and walked into the bathroom with unprecedented energy. He would have to wear the clothes from yesterday, but at least he could take a shower. 

He could even brush his teeth – he had found a new toothbrush in the bathroom. Long ago, someone here had expected visitors. 

Not male visitors who took care of their appearance, though. He touched the stubble in his face, annoyed. How could he show himself before a queen like this? He could get his hair to look somewhat okay by combing it with his fingers, but that was not enough. 

After staring vexedly at his image in the mirror for some time, he resolved to get dressed and show himself before his Mistress in his horrible state. He had no choice. 

At least he had chosen his clothes carefully. His best underpants – he had been hopeful. A black shirt that hid the scars on this chest, trousers, not too tight, black socks. 

Right in front of the door of the guest room, there was a note. With a map of the way to the kitchen. Was his Mistress up already, or had she done that yesterday? 

When he got near the kitchen, he noticed a scent of coffee. Strange. He would have thought that ...

The door to the kitchen opened. “Good morning.”

„Good morning. Mistress“ She wore a dressing gown, that covered her whole body, but Diaval was still not sure whether he was allowed to see her like this. Her hair – it was a beautiful brown – was falling open around her shoulders, which would have been no problem as such, but she had hidden it so strictly under her headdress the evening before ... “Am I too early?”

„Not at all. Breakfast is ready.“

It was an enormous kitchen, all dark wood, which he thought was moor oak, and marble. The kitchen table had place for ten people, but was only set for two. There was coffee. And pancakes. Butter, bread, jam. Hardboiled eggs. Pancakes. She had made pancakes. 

„I am not an expert by all means, but … isn’t it my job to make breakfast? Just asking.” It would be a pleasure to serve her – a pleasure to please her. 

“Not today. Sit down. Coffee?“

He did as he was told. “Thank you very much. You needn’t have bothered, though.”

“I wanted, so I did.” She filled his cup with coffee. “We have to talk.”

„Already?“ He tilted his head. „Isn’t that supposed to happen a bit later in a relationship?” 

She laughed briefly. “No. This is supposed to happen at the beginning of a relationship. I wanted to ask yesterday, but you sidestepped the question.” She filled her own cup. “You offered to be my servant. I like that.“

„But?“ He could feel there was to be a but. 

„I do not just want a servant. I want a ...” She hesitated. „A pet.“

„No dog collar!“

She raised her eyebrows. „Good to know that you do have limits after all. No dog collar, agreed. You do not look like a dog anyway. More like a ... raven?”

He rubbed his nose. In school they had called him „Crow.“ 

“No?”, she asked. 

„Yes. Yes, raven is okay. Clever animals, ravens.” 

“If that is a problem, you need to tell me”, his Mistress replied firmly. “Is it because of your nose? I like your nose.”

“Really?”

“I do not usually lie. You are handsome and you know it.”

Diaval ran a hand through his hair. “I do make an effort, but ... no one ever thought my nose handsome.” He himself had learnt to live with it, but it was still kind of a sore spot. 

„Now I do.“ Maleficent took a pancake. “Do you like pancakes?”

“Yes. Very much. You really shouldn’t have, though ...”

“Pets need to be fed, Diaval.”

His body reacted immediately to her decisive tone. This was the dominance he had yearned for. “Yes, Mistress.”

She reached out and caressed his hair. „That’s the spirit.“

Diaval was silent while his Mistress placed a pancake on his plate, and while she moved the jam towards him after she had put a big blob of it on her pancake. However, before he could eat, he just had to ask something. 

“Mistress ... I ...”

“Yes?”

He stared at his plate. “You are aware that ... well, that this ... has an ... impact on me?”

“The food?”

“No. Our ... relationship. I mean ... no sex is okay, really, but my body … I mean ... it will ...”

“You are so delightfully innocent.” Again she caressed his hair. “I am aware that you might get an erection, and I do not mind, pet.”

“Good to know”, he mumbled and closed his eyes. 

“You like that, do you?”

He snuggled up against her hand. “Very much.”

„Do you have any other limits? Besides dog collars?”

If he told her that he didn’t think he’d like most of the things he had found in his internet research, she might tell him to leave. “Nothing too dangerous”, he mumbled. She would not want to harm her pet, so that was safe to say. He hoped she considered anything involving knives too dangerous. “No animals. I mean – I don’t mean to imply …“ That was another thing he was sure she wouldn’t want to do anyway. 

„I know. So, apart from that I can do everything to you?“

„Yes.“ For her, he would endure everything. 

„Tsk! Careless birdie … good thing you didn’t get caught in the net of some cruel hunter.” She ran her fingers through his hair. “I am sure there are lots of things you do not want done to your beautiful self, although you may not know of them.”

“Possibly.” Had she just called him beautiful?

„There are evil people in the scene, pet. You should not give them plausible deniability by foolishly claiming to have no limits. So, any area of your body where you do not want to be touched?”

“Depends on who does the touching. You may touch me everywhere, Mistress. Anytime you want.”

“You do not know me. Do you not think you should be more cautious?” She looked at him inquiringly, took her hand away from his head. “No, probably not. You are a man, after all.”

He clenched his fists under the table. A man. At the moment, he’d rather be a raven for real. „For all I know, Mistress“, he replied slowly „You could have mastered some ancient martial art, and you could be able to kill me with one single move of your hand. I trust you, though. Why would you save me only to harm me later?”

“Save you? Right, Rick ... I do not know whether he could have harmed you for real. You were looking for a female dom, after all.”

“Has he ... harmed a woman yet?” Was he the one who had harmed her?

“I don’t know”, she murmured. “He chooses the women. Takes them with him. They never say anything; he teaches them that real subs never say no. To no one. To nothing. I have never heard any complaints, but …“

This, Diaval had never been able to understand. How others adjusted their lives to what others did or said. He had often watched it, though. Teenagers who started to smoke. To drink themselves senseless. Without reason, just because everyone did it. Because they wanted to belong. He had never belonged anywhere, and he could endure it, even though he yearned for it to change. There were limits. Things he would not do just to be accepted. “He tells them that real subs don’t complain?”

“Exactly.”

“That’s ... that’s …“ Rape. He dared not use the word, for fear of her reaction to it. “...wrong.”

“Yes.” She stared at her plate. “Let us eat before it gets cold.”

The coffee was a bit stronger than Diaval preferred it, even after adding a lot of milk, but the pancakes were a dream of fluffy softness. 

„What do you do for a hobby?”, he asked after a while. “Other than reading?”

“I take walks in the moor”, she said slowly. “And ... I have an internet forum.”

“What topic?”

“It is only for women.”

“Too bad. I would have liked to see it.“

“What do you do in your spare time?“ 

“Not much”, he mumbled. “Reading. Sometimes I go to the cinema.” He smiled. “Very seldomly, I go out.”

She nodded. “Then I was lucky to meet you.”

“You go there often?”

“Someone has to warn the newbies away from Rick.” She looked at him. “Have you made a decision yet?”

“Decision?”

“Whether you want to be my sub. Or not. It can wait, of course, but I am curious.”

Right. She had mentioned something like that. “Maybe I’m not cautious enough, Mistress, but I want to be your sub. Servant or pet, whatever you need. Do whatever you want.”

She smiled. “My careless little birdie, what have I told you about setting limits? But do not worry, I shall take good care of you.” She took his hands in hers. “I will want to handcuff you. Is that okay?“ 

„Of course, Mistress“, he replied. He had to admit, he was relieved. Handcuffs. That sounded hot. Opposed to a lot of things that he would have merely endured for the sake of having Maleficent as his dom.

“Then that is settled.” She released his hands. 

After talking some more, she looked at her watch and said “I’ll ask Bathilde to drive you home. Do not call me ‘Mistress’ in her presence, and act ... normal. She is a good employee and it would be very inappropriate to force details of my private life on her.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “Of course. So … I can use your first name?“

„Anything else would be a bit ridiculous, would it not?“ She smiled, and he felt warm inside. Had he fallen in love? Already?

Just as well, it had only been a matter of time, anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Maleficent took her mobile phone out of the pocket of her dressing gown and left the room. Diaval stacked the empty plates and was asking himself whether it was impolite to start doing the dishes in a strange kitchen without being told to, when Maleficent returned. She frowned. “What are you doing?”

“Tidying up.”

“So you like household chores?” 

He shrugged. „No one likes it, but it has to be done.“

Her frown melted into a smile. “Yes. Now come, we don’t want to keep Bathilde waiting, do we?”

When he saw the chauffeur properly for the first time, Diaval had to keep himself from staring. Her face looked ... molten. Her eyes were intact, but everything below ...

“Pleased to meet you.” He proffered his hand, and after some hesitation, she shook it. 

“Do memorise the way, will you? Diaval will be visiting regularly” Maleficent said behind him. 

He turned to look at her. “When will we meet again?”

“Give me your mobile phone number, I will call.” She gave him her mobile phone, and he typed his number, then returned it.

“Goodbye.“ 

Diaval followed her with his eyes as she walked through the door, back into the house. “Um. Let’s go, then?”

Bathilde just nodded, and then started to unlock the door, which took her a while since she, among other things, typed a number code in, shielding the keyboard with one hand so he couldn’t watch. 

Maleficent had not exaggerated – to leave the house without her permission was as impossible as entering it against her will. Diaval couldn’t hold it against her, it was for her own safety and she obviously didn’t intend to use it in any other way. 

In silence he followed Bathilde to the car, which was already parked at the front door. Interestingly the chauffeur had black hair and dark skin and eyes, which he would have attributed to foreign ancestry, but her name was as German as it could possibly be. Maybe her foreign parent or parents had overdone the integration thing a bit – kids at school would make fun of an old-fashioned first name like “Bathilde” just as much or more as they would of a foreign name. 

After telling her his address, he couldn’t think of a topic to talk about, so he said nothing until the uneasy silence started to get on his nerves. “I guess Maleficent is the kind of person who prefers an unpretentious car, eh?” Diaval was sure she could have afforded something more flashy, but did not want to. She was unpretentious, and he liked that. 

Bathilde nodded, but said nothing. 

Was she not able to talk? Her mouth was deformed enough to account for that. But then why had Maleficent not explained that to him, but just let him put his foot in his mouth? 

His irritation ceased quickly. Probably she was used to it, so much that she had simply forgotten to mention it. 

In spite of the uneasy silence he felt a hint of disappointment when the car entered the street where he lived. In getting out of the car, he would return to his grey, boring everyday life. 

He unbuckled his seat belt, got out of the car and turned. “Thank you very much, Ms Baum. Goodbye.”

She nodded and distorted her mouth into a slightly creepy smile. He appreciated the intent – after all, he probably wasn’t much less creepy in her eyes, considering that he was part of her employer’s kinky private life.

 

After breaking off his studies, Diaval had started a full-time job as waiter at the Castle Café. He would have thought that he, usually, arrived at his workplace quite cheery, but his fellow waitress noticed at once that something was different. “Did you win the lottery, or what?” 

He grinned. “Something like that.”

„So you won’t work here anymore?“

“Don’t worry, I’ll stay. It’s just that I … I met a woman.“ A shameless understatement. 

„For real?“

He raised his eyebrows. „What do you mean? Am I so ugly?” After all, she hadn’t seen Maleficent. If she had, he couldn’t have blamed her for her disbelief. 

“Of course not! I ... admittedly, I always suspected you were gay.“

“Why that?” His polite chats with customers of both sexes didn’t seem flirtatious, or did they? 

“No idea. Probably just a stupid prejudice ... you are so well-groomed at all times ... and you dress better than any other man I know.”

Diaval laughed. “I take that to be a compliment.”

“It is meant as one. Gosh, I’d be happy if my Nigel would only take half as good care of himself ...”

 

The first customers arrived soon, and Diaval did his work as usual. However, close to midday, a man who seemed somewhat familiar sat at one of the tables beside the street. 

Dark hair. Suntan, expensive suit ... Diaval had seen that man before, somewhere. Yesterday? No, that he would remember. But somewhere …

Only when the man asked for the bill did Diaval suddenly remember where he had seen the guy before: election posters. 

“Keep the change.”

“Thank you very much.” Diaval looked at the banknote. The man had tipped five cents. For a bill of nine euros and ninety-five cents.   
On a different day he would have been somewhat irritated by this, but today, he could laugh about it. 

In his break he took out his mobile phone and looked, for what was probably the tenth time, at the text message Maleficent had sent him. It wasn’t much, just “Try to get the weekend off. I’ll pick you up at nine on Saturday morning.”

No hint at the nature of their relationship. She was cautious. 

On Saturday morning at a quarter to nine, Diaval stood in front of the ugly concrete block he lived in. He had slung a sports bag over his shoulder that contained everything he needed for the weekend, and, of course, a small present. 

Five minutes to nine, Maleficent’s car stopped next to him, and she got out. This time, her clothes were inobtrusive, though still black as the night. Her hair was in an austere-looking bun. 

„Trying to bribe me?“ she asked instead of a greeting when he presented his gift. 

“I wouldn’t even dream of it.”

She warily eyed the cardboard box he had wrapped in black paper. “I will unwrap it later.”  
Diaval got increasingly nervous during the drive. What if she didn’t like his present? 

“So, how was your week?” he finally asked. Should he really call her Maleficent? 

„It was tolerable. You would not believe how many trolls are attracted by a forum whose explicit purpose is to provide a safe space.”

“I do believe it, actually. There has to be the option to activate each account by hand, though?” Not that he knew how that was done, but he had seen such forums. 

„What do you think I do?” Maleficent replied in a slightly irritated voice. “The trolls steal ID cards to sneak in. And if I only accepted as members people whom I know personally, the forum would be very empty.”

“Forgive me.” Mistress. „I should not have been so presumptuous.“

“Good.” She didn’t talk for the remainder of the drive, and even afterwards she didn’t talk to him until she had sat down in her throne in the living room. “Why did you give me that?” she asked, eyeing the little parcel in her hand sceptically. 

“It seemed adequate, Mistress. You have been very generous, after all.” He tilted his head to the side. “Consider it a tribute, as is your due as my mistress and liege lady.”

This made her smile. She ripped the paper, opened the box. Her smile faded. „Cake? Very well.“ She placed the cake on a small table beside her throne. 

Diaval watched in bewilderment as she left the living room, but he dared not follow her. 

A while later she returned, a knife in her hand. 

“You like chocolate cake, Diaval?”

“Do you mean to imply that there are people who don’t like chocolate cake, mistress?”

“There certainly are.” Carefully, she carved a single slice from the cake. “Come. Sit here on the floor beside me.”

He obeyed, and she offered him the slice. “Eat.”

“It was a present, Mistress”, he protested. “For you!”

“Exactly. And now it is mine to use as I see fit. Eat.”

„You are most generous, Mistress. Thank you.” He took the slice of cake from her hands and ate. As expected, it was delicious. After all, this was his favourite chocolate cake recipe. 

Maleficent petted his head, and he leaned against the armrest of her throne. 

“How does it taste?”

Diaval swallowed the last crumbs. “Mistress, I would not give you a cake that is anything less than delicious.”

“Probably not.” Her fingers continued to lazily run through his hair. “How was your week?”

Much too long, mainly. “You won’t believe what happened.”

“Leave it to me to decide that. Do tell.”

“The mayor – the new mayor – was at the café, I waited on him, and he gave me a most generous tip of, now pay attention, five cents. And probably just because he didn’t want to wait for the change.”

“Five cents? Tsk. Are mayors paid so badly these days?“

“No idea, but he sure did wear a nice suit. For someone who allegedly was a poor orphan once, König is quite a miser. One would think he’d know how it is ....”

“König?” Her voice sounded angry. 

„Stefan König. You didn’t know that he won the election?“ It seemed she shared Diaval’s political opinion.

“No. I’m not interested in local politics”, she replied coldly. 

Diaval remained silent. Her hand still rested on his head, so she was not angry with him. But why was she that angry at all? True, he, too, would have prefered to have the candidate of the Green party win, but one had to be realistic; König’s election had been expected.   
The moor was a natural reserve, those stupid politicians wouldn’t be able to touch it in any case. So why was Maleficent so upset? Did she know more than he?

„So, does the mayor come to your café often?”

“No idea. I only noticed him because I know him from the posters. I am not good with faces, so maybe he was there before.”

“Yes. Of course. Well, do tell me if he turns up again. And if you should happen to overhear a conversation of his ...”

“That is unlikely, Mistress, but of course I will tell you everything I hear.”

“Good birdie.” She started to caress him again, but he couldn’t enjoy it. He couldn’t stop thinking about the coldness in her voice. And her unusual curiousity. She wouldn’t ask him to watch someone just because he was a politician she didn’t like. It was, after all, highly unlikely that König would blurt out political secrets in a cafè.   
So, was Stefan König the one who had hurt her?   
It would be hard to observe him inconspiciously, instead of just pouring hot coffee over his head in that case. 

“Can I do anything else for you, Mistress?” Anything to ease her pain. 

She took her time before replying. “You could bring me another cake next week.” She played with his hair. “It is a very delicious cake.”

So she had tasted it. “Thank you, Mistress”, he answered, beaming with pride. 

“You baked it yourself, then?”

“Of course.”

“Of course? You work at a café, after all.”

„The cake there is supplied by a bakery. I have no idea what ingredients they use. Besides, my recipe tastes better.”

“I am inclined to agree.” She let her hand wander to his neck, caressed his throat. “You have done well, pet.”

“Thank you, Mistress. But ... you seem … sad.“

Her hand stopped moving. „Working in the forum is exhausting“, she murmured. “Those men who turn up, angrily claiming that we don’t need feminism ... of course, they do not need feminism. They are quite happy with things as they are.” She had raised her voice. “The fact that they even dare to troll my forum proves that we need feminism.”

“Certainly. They’re just dumb, arrogant trolls, Mistress“, he replied gently, trying to take her mind off those worries. Those trolls were not worth any more of her thoughts and attention than was needed to get rid of them.   
So her forum was about feminism. He was not surprised; presumably men would stay off of a forum about breast cancer or pregnancy issues of their own accord. 

“Yes, yes indeed.” She started to caress him again, this time his face. He held perfectly still while she groped along his jaw, over the ears, and to his forehead. 

They sat like this for quite a while, and Maleficent talked about the nuisances in her forums – of the men who had sneaked into it to troll, of the women who registered just to hurl gendered slurs at her and the regular users, unwittingly supporting their own oppression. 

„So, you can cook?“, she asked suddenly.

“So-so. Good enough for my own needs. Are you hungry?“

„I am.“

He got up. „So, what would you like to eat?“

“Spaghetti with tomato sauce?”

“That I can do, Mistress.” He bowed and walked towards the kitchen. Maleficent followed him at some distance. 

When they arrived at the kitchen, she took a chair from the table and placed it in the middle of the room to sit there. “Spaghetti are in the cupboard above the work top. Pots are under the work top. And there is half a bottle of tomato pureé left in the fridge.“

Diaval glanced around. In a basket on the marble work top there was a single onion that was already sprouted. The spice rack, likewise, was at low ebb – he saw only salt and pepper. 

Seemingly Maleficent prepared her own meals, and very unvaried meals at that. He would change that regrettable state of affairs. She deserved better.   
Before his inner eye he saw her, sitting in front of a computer screen, alone, in a badly lit room, with a wilting potted plant on the windowsill. Probably she mainly lived off coffee, as he had done when he had been an university student. 

“And you say you can cook ‘so-so’?”, his Mistress asked, amused, when he started to brown the chopped onion in a saucepan. 

“I wouldn’t claim to be good at it. The spaghetti will be edible. Probably even eatable, but I can’t promise much more than that.”

She laughed. “I do like modest men.”

Diaval bowed slightly and turned back to the pots before he permitted himself to grin. Last week at this time he had been ruminating over the posibility that maybe he was just too boring to attract a reasonably interesting girlfriend, and now he got such lovely compliments. 

Maleficent set the table all by herself. “I would never forgive you if you broke the china. It was my parents’ favourite set. Now it is mine.”

She couldn’t be much older than him. Two, three years, at most. And she was an orphan already?  
Not that it was different for him – to him, his parents were dead. 

“Is there something wrong?”

“Um, no Mistress. Everything okay.” He put the pots on the table. “I hope you’ll like it.”

“You look sad”, she observed. “Come, sit here.”

The place she had set for him was next to her, and it was no coincidence. He had hardly sat down when she started petting his head. “You do not need to lie to me, Diaval. If you do not want, I will not make you talk about it.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” Her words wrapped around him like a warm blanket, driving away a coldness he had not noticed was there before. He filled her plate first, then, after short hesitation, the one that was in front of him. 

“Let us eat.” She didn’t start eating, though, so Diaval rolled up a forkful of spaghetti and shoved it into his mouth. 

After that, Maleficent started eating, too. 

He glanced at her often. Her face seemed relaxed. So she did like the food. Diaval smiled happily. Somehow it was like … like being part of a family. A happy family, one of those he had seen on television, or later in the Café. A happy family who could peacefully eat together. 

After a while, she noticed his glances. “Do you like what you see?”

„You do have beautiful cheekbones, Mistress.“ He couldn’t tell her the truth, that would be ... just too much. They had only met a week ago, after all. Too early to burden her with his sad history.   
And her cheekbones were truly impressive. 

“They won’t be so prominent anymore if I eat too much of that cake you gave me.”

“Maybe”. He tilted his head. „If I bring you one every week, they might be a bit less pointy in a year.“

“Humph.”

“Did I say something wrong?”

“How I look”, she said coolly “Is none of your business.”

He bowed his head. “Please forgive my impertinence.” Truly, he had been insolent. He had only meant to promise that he would see to it that she was well nourished, but she seemed to have taken it as comment on her weight. 

“Do not worry. I am stressed. It was a bad week.“

And he had added to this stress. Hopefully, Stefan König would never turn up at the café ever again – Diaval would not be able to resist to the temptation of pouring some coffee over his head. Or maybe a cream cake to the face?

“What are you thinking of?” Maleficent watched him vigilantly. 

He realized that he had clenched his fists. “The people who angered you, Mistress.”

“Aww. That is ... sweet.” She raised a hand and hesitantly touched his hair. „What would you like to do to them?“

„Well, we sell those cream cakes … with chocolate syrup on the top ... I was thinking they’d look rather fetching on some people’s faces. Improve their looks, you know?”

She laughed. “You are really cute.” She played with his hair. “And pretty. I ... I am not opposed to you thinking me beautiful, but …“ She didn’t finish the sentence, but he knew what she meant. 

She didn’t eat enough and he had complimented her malnourished looks. Even implied that she would remain thin enough for him to still consider her beautiful in a year’s time. How could she feel flattered by that? 

“Can I do anything for you, Mistress?” Anything that made her feel better. 

“Just stay here, and ... we could go for a walk in the moor.” She glanced at the window. The sky was cloudy, but it wasn’t raining. 

“I’d love to.”

„Not alone. You will understand that I will ask Bathilde to accompany us.“

“Yes, Mistress.” That meant she wouldn’t touch him … but the notion did have some charm. It would be something like a first date with chaperone. 

Maleficent did the washing-up all by herself. “I’m not sure whether they’d survive the dishwasher”, she explained. 

“And you don’t own an other set of dishes? For everyday use?”

“I do. I don’t have a guest every weekend, though.”

He felt flattered. She obviously loved that set very much. Apart from the sentimentality value, it was quite beautiful – painted with moor landscapes, and in the middle of both plates there was a bird. Diaval had had the one with a raven on it, he noticed when both plates were clean. 

“We meet at the front door in twenty minutes”, Maleficent announced. 

When she appeared at the door, exactly twenty minutes later, she wasn’t wearing the black suit anymore. Instead, she wore well-worn jeans and a loose-fitting, green-brownish blouse. She looked lovely, more relaxed than before. “Let’s go.”

Bathilde Baum, likewise, had put on more casual clothes, and a belt, to which something that looked suspiciously like a taser was attached. She walked behind them, just like a chaperone. 

The year was still young, and the moor was beautiful in a gloomy way. Diaval smiled when he heard the caw of ravens. He had always liked that kind of weather; it often matched his mood, and if not, contrasted it nicely, as it did now. 

“May I?”

Maleficent had raised her arm. 

“Please.”

She placed her arm around his shoulders, and Diaval closed his eyes to better memorise the pleasant sensation. When he opened them again, he noticed that Maleficent was smiling. A thin smile, but she did seem genuinely happy. 

There were only few people in the moor at that time of the year, but after some time, they did meet a woman who was walking her dog. She greeted, and Maleficent mumbled a reply. 

Diaval returned the greeting aloud, he was, he realized, unusually cheery. They were in public, and Maleficent had her arm around him. Which made their relationship somewhat official. He had a girlfriend. He wasn’t a loser anymore. 

He bit his lip. Should he be thinking that? Maleficent was a person, not a prize cup he had won and could now place on his bookshelf to prove his worth.   
Why should it matter to him what other people thought? However, it was nice to know that his Mistress didn’t mind that others would think they were a couple. 

When she withdrew her arm, Diaval glanced at her, anxiously, but she had already knelt down at the wayside. “This is new”, she murmured. 

Diaval squatted down and searched the ground. A sundew. She really had to know the moor like the back of her hand. Her face had softened, she looked at the plant with pure happyness in her eyes. 

She glanced at him. “Do not dare to even think of digging it out.”

“It’s a protected plant”, Diaval replied indignantly. “What do you take me for?”

Maleficent smiled. “I underestimated you.“

„Obviously.“

„Are you offended?“

He shrugged, smiling. „Not really. It is good to know that this moor has is own protector.” 

After their walk, Maleficent locked the door once again. It did sting a bit that she still didn’t trust him, but, after all, he was not much more than a stranger, and could you ever truly know someone?

“Ms Baum has her own entrance?”

“Yes.” Maleficent took off her shoes. “She can get into my part of the house if I need her, but she can, and usually does, lock the connecting door.” 

“What exactly is she? Your bodyguard?”

“Yes. That is what I employ her as, anyway. She is my chauffeur, too, but that is only because she does not like to be paid for doing nothing.” Maleficent placed her shoes on a shelf that seemed to almost only contain similarly practical shoes. The only exception was a pair of flat, black patent leather shoes. “You did not ask her what happened to her face.”

“I supposed it’s nothing she likes to talk about.” He hardly knew her, after all, and after a while it must be getting on one’s nerves to be pitied by every random stranger. 

„Talking is very difficult for her, actually“, Maleficent murmured. “I learnt to understand her, but ...” She interrupted herself. „I am impressed by your politeness. Most people would have asked at once.“

„Your standards are too low, Mistress.“ He placed his own shoes on the lowest shelf.

“I have learnt to lower them, eventually.”   
“Regrettable.”

“You think you could meet higher standards?”

„Of courtesy? Certainly, Mistress.“ His looks where another matter, as was his station in life, but if his manners were not to her satisfaction, he could learn. 

“We shall see.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. „I will take you to my bedroom.“

Her bedroom? Did that mean she would ...

“Do not expect too much. My words of last week do still apply.”

„Of course, Mistress.“


	7. Chapter 7

Her bedroom was even larger than the guest room. The four poster bed in the middle of the room looked antique, it was made of dark wood and the green curtains were almost all closed. 

„Kneel down.“ His Mistress pointed to a wornout carpet with floral patterns. 

Diaval did as he was told. His body tensed, his skin tingled in expectation. 

“I will handcuff you. Put your hands on your back.“ His Mistress walked past him and opened a drawer. He could not see what she did, but felt something soft at his wrists. Fluffy, plushy handcuffs. 

She walked around him, stood so close before him that he had to lay his head back to look at her. 

“Do you like this?“

„I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t“, he replied. He tentatively tried to move his hands, but couldn’t. He was comfortable, but restrained. Exiting ... hopefully his Mistress had no too unusual desires ... on the other hand ... his heart beat faster at the thought of her having her way with him. To be hers to do with as she wanted. To please her at all costs. 

She grasped his hair, gently pulled his head back even more, and kissed his throat. Her lips were hot on his skin. She started to unbutton his shirt ...

His body tensed. He moved his shoulders forward, pulled his body back from her touch. 

“Diaval?” His Mistress paused. „Is there a problem?“

„No“, he mumbled. „No problem. I am all yours, Mistress. Have your way with me.“ He wanted it, didn’t he? It was just that ...

“You do not want me to open your shirt”, she played with the buttons. “Why?”

“I ... my chest is not ... not very pretty.” If she saw the scars ...she liked his nose, but she could not like his scars. He didn’t even know whether he wanted her to like them. They were ugly.  
“You should have mentioned that before”, she rebuked him gently. „My careless birdie.“ She caressed his hair. „You want to cosy up to your Mistress before she sees you naked, do you?“

“Yes”, he croaked in a coarse voice. “I would like that very much.”

“Maybe I can think of something ... ah, yes.” She walked around him, opened one of the handcuffs. “Wait here. You may get up if there is an emergency, and only if there is.”

“Yes Mistress.“ 

He watched her go, enraptured. It was as if she had read his mind. When she knew him better – when she knew what a good sub he could be – maybe the scars wouldn’t repel her quite so much. He had not wanted to deceive her, had tried to force himself to take the risk, but still, he was more happy as it was. Now she knew he was ugly, and already she liked him well enough to allow herself to become even more fond of him before she saw the true extent of it. 

A little later she returned, a plate with cake in her hands. The cake he had given her. 

She put the plate on the floor, walked around Diaval, and closed the second handcuff around his wrist again. 

What could she be up to? Eating cake before his eyes and not giving him any was a somewhat harmless kind of torture, especially compared to the things he had found in his internet research. 

She cut a slice out of the cake, a very small piece, and held it before him. “Are you tame enough to eat out of my hand, birdie?”

Diaval tilted his head. “Who wouldn`t want to eat from the palm of your hand, Mistress?

“A lot of people, actually”, she replied dryly. 

Lots of crumbs fell to the ground while Diaval tried to eat well-mannered without his hands, and, of course, failed. His lips touched her fingers, but judging from the expression on her face, that was exactly what she had intended. She enjoyed it. Diaval smiled. He liked this little game. He ate slower, touched her fingers with his lips more often than strictly necessary. 

Finally he had eaten the cake, and his Mistress regarded her hand contemplatively. “This cake sure is a lot stickier than I thought it would be.”

This was his chance to show how attentive he was. “Do you want me to clean your hand, Mistress?”

“A very good idea.” She offered her hand, as if for a kiss. 

He pressed his lips to her palm, gathering the crumbs, one for one, without using his tongue much. He was not a dog, after all. 

His Mistress caressed his hair with her other hand. “You are doing that quite well, pet.”

Diaval shivered at the pleasure in her voice. What he did aroused her. Maybe it was time to be a bit more daring. See whether she liked immodest men, too. 

He took one of her fingertips between his lips, briefly touched it with his tongue. 

She slid her free hand down to his neck. “Very well, indeed.” 

After some time she withdrew her hand from his mouth, used her fingertips to paint moist circles on his throat. Diaval moaned quietly. His Mistress laid a finger on his mouth. „Hush“, she whispered and caressed his lips. 

When she finally drew away from him, he squirmed frustratedly. “Mistress, please ...” 

“You may get up.”

He stumbled when he tried to, she stopped his fall by clutching his shoulders. He felt her warmth through his shirt. “Come.”

She led him to the guest room, pulled his head back once more to kiss his exposed throat, and finally reached for his hands. He heard a soft click as the handcuffs sprung open. “You may think of me”, she whispered close to his ear. Then, suddenly, she was not there anymore. 

Diaval blinked disoriented when the door closed behind him. Why did she leave him alone? Just now, when things began to get interesting ... only slowly the mist in his head cleared up. She had said he was allowed to think of her ... oh. Oh. 

There seemed to be a flaring fire in his belly. His Mistress had left him alone so that he could pleasure himself. She knew what he would do. Maybe, just now, she imagined how he did it. Maybe the thought pleased her. 

He would not disappoint her.


	8. Chapter 8

Afterwards, he took a shower. Now his mind was clear again. No sex? Well, if this was what she meant by that, that was okay with him. More than okay. 

In the mirror over the sink he saw the pleased grin on his face. Strictly speaking they hadn’t had sex, but he decided to count it. Fantasies about faceless, exchangable women were nice, but to be led to his room by his Mistress, to have her expressed permission to think of her ... it was far superior. So far, in fact, that he couldn’t count the latter as masturbation. It would devalue the experience. He would ask her permission to pleasure himself at home when they were apart. It was only fair, after all, his fantasies were guaranteed to involve her now. 

When he had dressed, he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Maleficent was leaning against her bedroom door. He noticed that she, too, had changed clothes – now she wore the dress in which he had seen her for the first time. 

“Come here, Diaval.”

He obeyed and she rewarded him by petting his hair. “We could go out tonight”, she suggested. “Warn some people away from Rick.”  
“A good idea, Mistress.” And everyone would see that he was hers. He liked that thought very much. 

“I am not sure, though ...” She allowed her hand to rest on his shoulder. “You are a bit too ... yielding.”

„Mistress?“ He would yield to her anytime. Was there anything wrong with that?

“Well, I ... do you want to date other women?”

He tensed. Had he misinterpreted their relationship? “I thought ... I thought we were ...”

“I do not want to cage you, birdie.” She caressed his hair and he relaxed immediately. “However, I do not want to allow a cat to get you, either.”

“Ravens can hold themselves quite well against cats”, Diaval replied dryly. “And why would I stray from your side, Mistress?”

“Variety?“ She played with his hair. „One often hears that men need that … especially at your age.”

As if she was much older. “Ravens are monogamous.”

She laughed. “So, you like my nickname for you?”

“Of course, Mistress.” He closed his eyes and snuggled into her hand. “You have shown me the truth, Mistress ... namely that I am not a man with an ugly nose, but an incredibly beautiful bird.”

Again she laughed, and he smiled contendedly. Maybe he would make this his new hobby, to make her laugh as often as possible. 

 

Bathilde drove them, and now, when he got out, Diaval voiced his concerns. “Won’t you be getting bored when you have to wait in the car the whole time?”

The chauffeur waved a book. 

“Good idea. Have fun.”

He didn’t understand the answer, but it didn’t matter, as Maleficent closed the car door in that very moment. “Walk beside me, but half a step behind me.”

Walking behind her was like being the entourage of a queen. Some conversations stopped abruptly when they walked by. People looked at them, some of them hostile. 

Diaval had half feared, half hoped that Rick wouldn’t be present, but he was there. This time they were there earlier, and Rick was doing something that could only be described as holding court. 

 

Had there not been his disgusting voice, Diaval wouldn’t even have known that he was there behind all the people crowded around him. 

“Fetch me water. With a glass”, Maleficent ordered before she walked towards the cluster of people crowded around Rick’s table. 

With a glass? Why with a glass all of a sudden? Diaval made a mental note. He would think about that later. Now his Mistress wanted a drink. 

He returned just in time to hear Rick mock Maleficent for having arrived alone once again. Under other circumstances Diaval would have wanted to give Rick a piece of his mind for such impertinence, but that was not necessary here. 

“Mistress? Your drink.” He bowed low. 

„Thank you, Diaval.“ She took the glass and waited while he opened the bottle and filled the glass. “Now, what were we talking about, Ricky?”

Diaval grinned when Rick didn’t know what to say for a moment. 

“Of course, male subs have to settle for any domme who wants them”, Rick replied shortly after. 

Okay, maybe Diaval would have to interefere after all. “You are just jealous because I didn’t want you as a dom ... Ricky.”

“And this one even has a loose tongue. Seems you can’t even discipline your subs, Mally.”

“Rest assured, he is doing exactly what I want him to do.” His mistress stroked his hair. “I do not know where you get the idea that I did not order him to tell you exactly what a pompous slimebag you are. After all, it’s the most natural thing to do.”

Those standing around them didn’t interfere, maybe the considered the fight a kind of spectacle to watch. Maybe Rick had ordered them not to interrupt him. Most of them were young women whose clothes seemed to imply that they considered themselves submissives. 

Maleficent, too, was looking at the crowd. “So many young girls ... do women who are your age scare you, Ricky-Baby?”

“I don’t have to settle for old harpies like you, Mally.”

Some of the girls giggled. 

Maleficent continued to pet Diaval. “If I am old, then you are long past your date of expiry”, she replied. “And I can only hope that your new girlfriends will realize in time that you do not intend to respect their limits.”

„Which limits? I only play with real subs.” Rick reached beside him, and at that moment Diaval noticed the woman with dog collar who was kneeling beside the table. 

„Really? Well, Diaval here is very real and I am very happy with him.” Maleficent emptied her glass and held it out. 

Diaval poured her another drink, although he would have preferred to pour the water over Rick’s head. 

“Only women get old, Mally”, Rick continued. “Men mature.”

“So, you mean to say that you are a very mature, very stinky cheese?” Diaval asked. “Ricky?”

Maleficent laughed. “Probably, and I would not wonder if he was the mouldy kind of cheese, too. Now, we leave. I have no desire to mix with the rabble.”

She ordered him to get himself something to drink, too, and took a seat in a dimly lit corner, where no one else sat. “Now, we wait.”

Diaval had fetched himself water, too. The prices for the other drinks were even more expensive, and anyway, it was not proper for a servant to drink something better than his Mistress did. 

“What are we waiting for, Mistress?”

„You will see.“


	9. Chapter 9

Diaval waited, and indeed, it didn’t take long until a young woman walked away from the group of people around Rick, and towards the two of them. 

She stood before Maleficent with lowered gaze. “Er ... Mistress?”

“Maleficent will suffice. Sit down. How can I help you?“

The girl sat down on the chair opposite Diaval. “Um ... Rick says that I have potential and that he will train me to be a good sub, but ...”

“You are not sure you want that?”

„No. I mean, I’m not sure … I’m afraid ...” The girl looked around, but no one seemed to notice them. Maleficent had chosen her corner well. 

“He told you a heap of crap”, Maleficent explained. “Who, do you think, decides what a real sub needs to do?

“Er ... I don’t know ...?”  
“You yourself decide what you want to do. What’s your name?”

„Anna.“

“Okay, Anna. Think about it. How many people need to approve of what you do in your own bedroom?“

“Er ...”

“Just you, and a second person. Two, if you’re feeling adventurous.” Maleficent petted Diaval’s head. “Rick tried to order Diaval here to kneel.” Her voice was dripping with contempt. 

“And … he didn’t do it?”

“I was not his sub. Never have been, actually“, Diaval explained when his Mistress didn’t answer. “Will never be. My Mistress kindly saved me from him, so, of course, I became her servant in return.”

“Of course?“ His Mistress seemed amused. 

„Of course. You have been very courteous towards me, Mistress. Exquisite politeness is the mark of true nobility.”

“Yes ... good advice, Anna. Look for someone who displays adequate respect towards you while you have not agreed to be his sub. Regardless of what you prefer in the bedroom, as long as you have not asked for it, politeness should be the default.”

“Then ... it is okay to have limits?”

“Of course. Ever heard of safewords?”

“Rick says they’re only for wimps.”

“Ask yourself whether you’d rather be a happy wimp or a miserable doormat.”

Anna didn’t reply, just looked nervously behind herself, at Rick. 

„I have an internet forum. The Fairy Moors. Get registered there.” 

“Thank you ...”

„You may leave now.“

The girl gave her a grateful smile and returned to the group of people around Rick. 

Diaval watched her go in amazement. “Why do people do that?”

“Do what?”

“Waste their time with Rick. In general. And, well, have sex with him, specifically.“ According to Diaval’s taste, the man wasn’t even handsome – his face was as coarse as his manners. 

She shrugged. „I do not know. Maybe they think his honesty is refreshing. A man who admits that he considers them worthless and wants to hurt them.” 

“That would be a good reason to avoid him.”

“True. Well, some said they are attracted dominant men.”

“The only thing that’s dominant in Rick are his asshole genes.”

His Mistress laughed. “You think so?”

“Everyone can order people around. That’s not attractive. You, on the other hand ...” Her dress did help, but even when she wore jeans, everyone who had eyes to see could recognize that she was a true queen. 

“I am a woman.”

“Yes, but that’s not the only difference. You are, well, corteous, like it befits a noblewoman, Mistress.”

She smiled. “Only common courtesy.”

“The worse for Rick that he lacks it.”

No one else came to their table, and when they had finished their drinks, Maleficent raised from her seat. “Let us go home.”

Diaval’s gaze fell at the glasses. Right. He still needed to think about that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Maleval NSFW week, apparently, and this chapter happens to be SFW. I'm terribly sorry.   
> Also, I'd like to recommend the drawings of trusty servant over at tumblr. There is one which depicts a scene that might happen in this story ... sort of. I leave it to you to guess which one I mean.

Diaval’s gaze fell at the glasses. Right. He still needed to think about that. 

 

On the drive home Diaval had plenty of time to do so, as his Mistress did not talk at all.   
He thought of their first meeting. She had explicitly demanded water in a closed bottle. He had had to ask for it, as normally they would have opened the bottle for him and given him a glass. Maybe she had wanted to spare him the cost of the deposit for a glass? That would have been very generous of her. She was generous. Of the cake he had brought her, he himself had eaten more than she had ... but ...  
Suddenly, all parts of the puzzle fell into place. It was a very ugly picture, though. 

The next morning, Diaval had already set the table, using the less beautiful service, one of plain white porcelain, had made coffee and was standing at the stove, boiling eggs, when his Mistress entered the kitchen. She was fully dressed and wore her hair up. 

„Coffee. Just what I need now.“ She slumped into a chair. 

Diaval poured coffee into her cup. “Did you sleep badly, Mistress?”

“Slept I have well. Then I made the mistake to think I could tidy up the forum in a few minutes ...”

„The troll infestation?“ He poured himself a cup of coffee, took the eggs out of the water and sat at the table. 

“That, and Anna has registered.”

“The latter is a bad thing?”

“She has just turned eighteen. Rick had his eye on her before. He’s the coach of her volleyball team. 

„He is what?!“ 

„Disgusting, is it not?“ She said as if she was not surprised in the slightest. 

“Horrible. Good thing she met you, Mistress.”

“I hope that does change something.” She stared into her coffee. “I’m trying to get the water out of a leaky boat using a teaspoon, unable to repair the leak.”

“Hard work”, he mumbled, not sure what to say. “May I prepare a slice of bread for you?”

She lifted her head. “Yes ... butter and jam. And I still owe you money.“

„Mistress?“ He took a slice of bread and started to butter it. 

„You paid for your drinks yesterday. That will not do.” 

“What do you suggest, Mistress?” He started to spread the jam. 

“I shall give you the money. In advance, next time.”

„Very generous of you, Mistress.“ He handed the bread to her. “I don’t have to tell you that you really don’t need too, do I?”

Her lips curled into a smile. “Indeed, you do not.”

After breakfast she told him how to find her private library, then went back to her study.   
Diaval was not opposed to spending some time on his own, and he really looked forward to seeing the library, but still, he would rather have stayed with his Mistress, to cheer her up. If only she had wanted him to. 

With a small sigh he opened the door she had described to him, and stopped short. This certainly wasn’t the library. There were some books on a shelf, but mostly it looked like the bedroom of a teenager. The wall was decorated with a poster, showing a band which he remembered had long since dissolved. There was a pink alarm clock on the bedside table. What was strange though, was that the bed frame lacked a mattress. It was made of iron, quite tasteful, elegant curved forms. And empty. 

Diaval walked closer to the bedside table and trailed a finger over the surface. It was covered in a thick layer of dust. 

As if the owner of the room had suddenly died. 

He felt a lump in his throat. Tears welled up in his eyes. Something bad must have happened for someone to leave all of this, the books, the poster, the beautiful bed, to the dust. 

And Maleficent didn’t want him to know, he was sure of that. She hadn’t sent him here, he had gotten lost. If she wanted him to know about this, she would have told him. He left, closing the door behind him. 

He tried the opposite door, and found a well-assorted private library. The shelves were made of dark, expensive-looking wood, as were the walls. Diaval sat in an armchair and stroked about the well-worn velvet cover. He closed his eyes. 

What could the empty room mean? Had there been a child in the house? If this was the house Maleficent had inherited from her parents, had she had a sister?   
Who had died in the bed? That would explain the lack of a mattress, and the fact that nothing else had been changed about the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research (well, actually I just stumbled upon some kinky fanfic, but isn't that the same?), and, well, I once again realized that there are people who are better writers than I am. But I digress. The thing is, I wonder whether Diaval is kinky enough. I mean, I told you he is submissive, but does it feel that way? Does he react that way?   
> Apparently I successfully convinced you, gentle readers, that he doesn't hate serving his Mistress, but do you get the impression that he enjoys it? 
> 
> Now excuse me, I'm going to read Ana Mardoll's excellent deconstruction of Piers Anthony's Xanth series and take comfort in the fact that, while lots of fanfic writers are better than me, there are published authors out there who are a lot worse.


	11. Chapter 11

„Are my books so boring?“ Maleficent seemed amused. 

Diaval’s eyes flew open. “Oh no, not at all. I was tired.“ He must have fallen asleep while pondering the empty room. 

„It was not too difficult to find the library, I trust?”

He hesitated. What harm could a small lie do? But he had left marks, and couldn’t know whether Maleficent went into that room sometimes. “I took the wrong door, first”, he said casually. 

“Which room?”

“The one on the other side of the hallway.”

“Oh.” Her face became sadder. “Let us not talk about it.”

And he did not talk about it. For months. He spent nearly all of his free time with Maleficent, but not once did he return to the abandoned room. 

At work, he tried to treat Stefan König like any other customer, but it was hard. So very hard. The only thing that helped him do it was the order his Mistress had given him. There was not much to find out, though. The new mayor didn’t talk much when he was alone, and when he had company he talked politics, expressed opinions Diaval already knew he held. 

One day, Diaval was pretending to be scrubbing at a spot on a nearby table, he heard something new. 

Stefan was talking about a daughter. He had become a father, it seemed, and wanted to celebrate. A mother wasn’t mentioned, just as if the man had cut the child from his thigh.

Just when Diaval came to the conclusion that the spot he pretended to be scrubbing at should be gone by now, he heard Stefan say: “If your friends are as pretty as you are, you can bring them, too.”

He spun around. His suspicion was confirmed, the jerk was talking to Diaval’s colleague. Diaval was considering to use the cleaning rag as weapon when his colleague said “Thank you very much. Have a nice day“, and just walked back to the counter as if nothing had happened. 

In disbelief he watched as the mayor walked out of the café, undisturbed. Only then Diaval could move again, and he walked to the counter. “Did I get that right? What he said to you?”

“Yes. He’s a scumbag, but we can’t afford to aggravate him. Some of his friends tip generously, at least.” She grimaced. “He only gave me those invitations. Do you want them?“

„Invitations?“ Diaval took them. Three invitations card, garishly decorated with gold foil.   
They were for the “First Birthday Party” of “Aurora”. 

“You know what?” he mumbled. “I think I could actually use those.”

“Have fun.” 

He would have. There could be no better opportunity to spy on Stefan. 

Shortly before the café closed, he sent Maleficent a text message in which he hinted that he had information for her, and that he wanted to tell her in person. 

When he finally stepped out on the street, she was already there, wearing a business suit as if she was a successful lawyer on her way home. In a different world, she might have been. Diaval bowed. „Mistress.“

„Not here. Can you come with me?“

„I guess. If it’s not too much of a hassle to drive me to work tomorrow?”

“It is not. Come.”

During the drive, there was a tense silence. None of them was inclined to make small talk, and Diaval was not sure how much he could say in front of the chauffeur. 

Only when they stood in Maleficent’s living room, Diaval told his Mistress the news. 

“Stefan König has a child.”

No reply. 

„A newborn daughter. He is planning a big celebration.”

“A celebration. For a baby. How nice“, she replied, stony-faced. 

“I have invitations.” 

“This”, she murmured. “Opens up many interesting possibilities. How did you procure the invitations? You are not commiting any crimes for me, Diaval, are you?”

“No – of course not.” Though he often felt tempted to. “He gave them to my colleague, hoping she would bring some pretty friends. Disgusting slimebag.”

“He has not changed at all”, his Mistress commented drily. “Now come. You have been a good little birdie and deserve a reward.”

His skin tingled with heat. “Yes, Mistress”, he croaked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the story, from Maleficent's point of view. In case anyone is confused.

“I ordered you to kneel.”

Ah. Rick was at it again. Bullying a new sub. This one was male, for a change. 

“There seems to be a misunderstanding. When I said that I’m a sub, I did by no means mean that I am your sub.”

And quite quick-witted. Should she maybe let him handle that himself?

“You don’t get to decide that. You better do what I say if you don’t want to end up very lonely. I know everyone around here, and I warn them away from disobedient subs.”

No, probably not. He might take the threat seriously. 

“Some here”, she said icily to Rick. “Do not care what you say.“

The sub stepped out of her way and gazed at her. A pity that she had never been good at reading faces. Was he grateful? Or angry that she felt the need to defend him, a man?

“And what did it get you? No man wants a shrew. I don’t know why you even bother coming here anymore, Mally”, Rick spat. 

It might have hurt her, if he hadn’t already said it a dozen times in only slight variation. She knew men didn’t like her. Men didn’t like feminists, for the same reason slaveowners didn’t like abolitionists and racists abhorred civil rights activists. 

“Not for the pleasure of your company, I can assure you.” Rather for protecting others from the displeasure of his company. She turned around to face the other male. Man or not, he was new, and a sub, and probably needed her help. “He tries that with all subs”, she reassured. “Be glad if his friends want nothing to do with you; among their other shortcomings they consider safewords superfluous.”

“Thank you for the warning.” 

Ah. So he was grateful. 

“You may well have saved my life. I am forever in your debt.“

This was new, and she couldn’t suppress a smile at how sincere he sounded. 

He bowed low, his hand on his heart. “And in return, I am your servant. Whatever you need.“ 

Suddenly, heat pooled in her stomach. His slender body, the graceful bow, and this delicious subservience. 

“A drink”, she replied slowly. Her mouth was so dry, all of a sudden. “I need you to fetch me a drink. A bottle of mineral water, more precisely. Make sure it is unopened.”

“As you wish.”  
She watched him as he walked away. Graceful, indeed. And he seemed so experienced in talking like this ... not a newbie, then? Only new to the community here? More experienced than she was? What if he laughed at her? 

When he returned with the water, all she could do was nod. 

“Now, what do I call you?”

“Diaval, Mistress.”

The heat in her belly sunk lower. He was so submissive and yet, so poised in his submissiveness. An irresistible combination. Diaval ... what a beautiful name. Befitting a beautiful man. 

She opened the bottle, drank slowly, to stall for time. “I am Maleficent” she finally managed to say. “So, you are new here?”

“Yes ... Mistress.” His voice sounded careful, as if he wasn’t sure whether to call her that. Whether she wanted to be called that. So considerate. She simply had to know whether he was still single. Whether, maybe, there was a chance ...

“What do you hope to find here, Diaval?” 

He tilted his head to the side. “Your approval?”

“Oh.” To her surprise, she liked his forwardness. He was eager, but not in the aggressive way that she disliked so much. Neither in a desperate way, as some young men tended to be. And this tilt of his head was so cute. She approved. Very much, indeed. 

„That“, she replied, fighting to keep her voice steady. „You have already found. I should like to have you as my sub. But first I need to know you better.”

“Everything you desire, Mistress.”

She needed to have him. He was everything she had ever wanted in a man. He certainly seemed to be, at least. 

Only after she had walked all the way to her favourite table did she realize that Diaval had nothing to drink. That had to be remedied.  
“You may want to get yourself something to drink, Diaval. This will take some time.”

“Do I have your permission to do so, Mistress?” 

He must be very experienced, she decided. So submissive. So deferential. 

„You do.“ 

At his return, she noticed that he had chosen to drink water. Interesting. 

“May I sit, Mistress?”

“You may, Diaval.“ She had to know how much experience he had. What he expected of her. „I am impressed by your manners. You are a credit to your parents.“

„Please don’t, Mistress. I beseech you – I don’t have my parents to thank for that, or anything. I would prefer not to talk about them.”

The distress on his face – and in his voice - was heartbreaking. There would be no mention of his parents ever again, she promised to herself. Whatever evil there was in his past, she would protect him from it if she could. 

“My apologies”, she replied softly. “You are quite well-spoken, too. Who is to praise for that?”

“My professors. German studies.”

That seemed a better topic. Good. Or not so good. He would maybe feel superior if he found out ...

“You have a degree?“ 

„I didn’t get that far. When they introduced tuition fees, I couldn’t afford to continue my studies.” He smiled apologetically. “I am just a lowly waiter.“ 

“Not quite so lowly, I should think.“ She couldn’t help smiling. His insecurity was reassuring. “There is such a thing as nobility of the mind, Diaval.”

He gracefully bowed his head. “You flatter me, Mistress.”

Such a silver-tongued man ... he probably had a dom already. It couldn’t be any other way. But why hadn’t he mentioned her? Or him? Was that the catch?

“No. I only stated a fact. There is such a thing, and you may possess it”, she replied carefully. Not flatter him too much. He might think her too eager. “That is all.” 

“So, you do not like working as a waiter?”, she changed the topic. 

“No, Mistress. I mean, I do like it. Most of the time. Most people are happy when they can go for a coffee, and they’re polite and I like seeing their smiles. However ... some are rude.”

Rudeness could mean so many different things. Men usually considered it rude when a woman refused them anything. “So, you don’t care too much for special wishes?” 

“What makes you think that, Mistress? Special wishes are not rude. Yelling at me because the coffee is hot, however ...”

Her distrust vanished immediately. 

„You poor pet. Those same people complain when the coffee is not hot enough, do they not?“ She knew that kind of person. Her aunt was that kind of person. Never content with anything. 

She asked some more questions, and found no catch. He was polite, submissive, yet self-assured, and didn’t mention any woman (or man) in his life. 

She allowed herself to smile. „I would like to continue this conversation at a more private place.“

“As you wish, Mistress. Where shall we go?”

So deliciously submissive. She wanted to touch him. Not in public, though. And he was still a stranger, still a man. Going for a walk with him, that late at night, was out of the question. What else could she ... there was only one place where she felt safe. He would almost certainly get cheeky with her if she ... but it was worth the risk. He was worth the risk. 

“I am not sure. If I could take you home with me ...”

He tilted his head .“Is there a reason why you can’t, Mistress?” 

So very cute. Somehow, her very good reasons to not do this didn’t seem so important anymore.   
“Many reasons. Still, I might ...”

“Please do!” he begged. Not demanded. Begged. 

The surge of arousal took her by surprise. He hit all her buttons. 

“So you don’t have to work tomorrow?” Stupid question, she scolded herself. Yet how was she to think properly?

“Not in the morning.”

“Very well. Follow me. Don’t talk in front of the chauffeur – not about our ... shared interests, at least. She knows where she drives me, but she does not want anything to do with it. You will respect that.” Now she knew what to say. She had taken subs home before. Not this early, but it made no difference. Not yet. 

“Of course, Mistress.”

Finally they stood beside the car. Only one thing to do before she could sink into her seat and let her knees become a wobbly as they wanted to be. “Bathilde? I have a guest.”

Bathilde yawned, sat up, and uttered a hardly comprehensible “Okay.”

“Get in, Diaval.“

Was he insulted by her curtness? Hopefully not. 

She held the door open for him, smiling as he passed her test. She had not expected him to be the kind of men who insisted on not being “treated like a woman”, but still, it was good to know. 

 

When the car arrived at her house, she forced herself to wake from beautiful daydreams. “Can you drive Diaval home tomorrow? At ten in the morning?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you. Is that early enough, Diaval?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Ah. No “Mistress” this time. Due to her request? Of had he lost respect for her, now that she ...

“You will walk beside me. Two metres distance.”

She couldn’t take any chances. Now she was alone with him. He seemed harmless, but then, Stefan had seemed harmless, too. 

Diaval obeyed without questions. 

“You may enter”, she said when she had unlocked the door and stepped away from it. “Welcome to my humble abode.” She needed to stop that – trying to be funny to impress him. It hadn’t helped her with Stefan. Or any of her subs, come to think of it. Men obviously didn’t value wittyness in a woman. Or she just wasn’t funny. 

Without a word, Diaval followed her into the living room. 

“Do sit down.” She gestured towards the treestump seat. Would he refuse to sit? Telling her that his place was on his knees? 

He did as she had asked, though, and she walked to her throne. 

“Bathilde – that is, Ms Baum for you – will go to her own flat now. It’s the end of her work day. She won’t interrupt us.”

“Oh. Good”, he said, nervously. 

Interesting. Not a predator, then, probably. Or was he trying to deceive her? He had seemed so poised before ...

“However ...” She smiled, humourless. „The house is locked, and the windows are barred, as you might have noticed. I recommend that you do not try anything ... untoward, as you will not leave the house alive if you do.”

He stared at her. What did he think? He didn’t seem scared, nor angry, nor ... anything, really. Impossible to read him. 

She felt the need to reassure him. “Do not misunderstand me. This was not a threat. Just advice. I am very careful regarding my safety.“

 

„I have had … bad experiences with men“, trying to sound as casually as possible. No man wanted a woman who was defiled forever. 

„Mistress, I would never, ever …“

Oh. He didn’t sound very scared, though. More ... concerned? About her? Could he be?

„That, I hope“, she replied , as softly as she could. “As I said, I like you. I’m sorry if I frightened you.” 

“Not at all, Mistress.”

It really was concern, she decided. And he had returned to calling her mistress. She really had to get it over with – drive him away before she became even more attached to him. He probably wouldn’t stay. It was impossible – not a man like him. But still, there was that tiny glimmer of hope. 

“Now, what was it you were looking for? Before you found me, that is. You do not know anything about my ... preferences.” 

“I am not sure. I had hoped to meet a woman who is ... a bit dominant.“

So he was new to this? His sudden shyness ... Her heart beat faster. A bit dominant, that she would gladly provide. 

“Well, that you have found”, she said. “However, very likely I am not quite what you are looking for.” Sadly. 

“Not?” He seemed genuinely surprised. 

“There will be no sex.”

“Ah.” 

Neither the reaction she had feared, nor the reaction she had hoped for. It would probably turn out the be the latter, eventually. 

“So, do you want to go to bed now? There is a guest room.” Get it over with, and quick. Already she could feel it hurt. Now. She hardly knew him!

“If you want me to, Mistress.” He tilted his head, again, in that adorable way of his. “Don’t you need me anymore today?”

Oh god. Dear goddess! He wanted to stay? She stood up, walked towards him. She needed to touch him. Stroke that raven hair of his. Raven. Yes, he looked a bit like a raven. 

“Are you not curious what other limits there are?” She had lots of limits. Hard limits. Not that it should matter for a dom, but for some reason, male subs felt entitled to certain things. 

“Not very.”

Had she finally found herself a truly submissive man? Who wanted to submit, and nothing else?

„Certainly there is something you want to get in our ... relationship?”

“You hinted that I will be allowed to use a safeword.”

She could not contain a relieved laugh. “A simple No will suffice, but if you would prefer something more fancy, you may choose a more elaborate word. I am not into this ‘consensual nonconsent’, or whatever they call it.”

And hopefully he was not into that either. 

“Thank you, Mistress. Then a simple No it will be.”

So submissive. So grateful. 

“I cannot conceive how Rick came to think you were disobedient.”

Diaval shrugged. “Neither can I.” He hesitated. „May I ask something?“

„Of course.“

„This Rick … have you quarreled with him before?“

“Indeed. He did not even feel the need to ask if I was submissive. He just assumed it.” And he would have even touched her, had she not reacted so quickly. That man deserved a good beating. And not of the sexy kind. 

“He did? I can’t see why he would think that.” Interestingly, his insecurity, his shyness was gone now – he seemed to be certain about this. 

„Well, I am a woman.“

“And his is no proper way to behave towards a lady.”

She had never noticed before that she was into well-spoken men. The way he talked ... somehow, it was sexy. “I am not a lady.”

“There is such a thing as nobility of the mind, Mistress. And for all I know, you possess it, and are, therefore, a lady.”

“Interesting theory. You are quite a clever man, you know? It’s a shame you couldn’t finish your studies ... I guess it would not be proper to offer you a student loan?” He would be her lover. Or beloved. Or whatever. She couldn’t give him any money that could be perceived as payment. She was not that kind of woman. 

„You are right.” He agreed. “It would not be proper.“ 

„I never went to university“, she admitted, quietly. “I left school when I was sixteen.”

Would he still want her? He was not the kind of man who wanted a dumb doll. 

„You are at least as well-spoken as I am, though, Mistress.“ 

She felt herself blush at this unexpected compliment. “I read a lot.“

„Then that is something we have in common, Mistress.“

„Yes.“ Oh, he was so irresistible. She stretched her hand out, just stopping short of touching him. “Do you want me to touch your hair, Diaval?” Maybe he would beg. 

„It would be a honour”, he replied softly, some strange emotion in his voice. 

Somehow, this was even better. She stroked his silky hair, and felt him yield to her touch. 

He closed his eyes. Smiled. 

“I cannot offer you much more than that.“

“That I don’t mind, Mistress.“ 

“You don’t mind? Are you asexual?” She bit her tongue. She shouldn’t have asked. It was rude to imply ... but it was unusual for a man ...

“No, Mistress. However ... there are matters I can take into my own hands, if need be.“

She laughed. Again. Her jokes might not be funny, his certainly were. “And in spite of this, you were looking for a woman?”

“I was a bit lonely.”

Strange, that this pretty bird should be lonely. “Do you not have friends?” He must have a ton of friends. He was such pleasant company. 

“None who touch me like this.”

“No?” Of course not – that was hardly how you touched a friend. Though some people didn’t seem to make such distinctions. 

“No. As a matter of fact, I don’t have real friends. Most people don’t get along with me.”

“Really?”

„Or I not with them. Most people are so ... stupid.”

“How?” 

„Lots of things. Once, I had a job in the moor – filling ditches. You know, to make the moorland wet and more moor-y again. One of those working with me actually asked what moors are for!”

“And, what do you think what they are for?” Could it be? Could he love the moors just as much as she did?

“Well, as everyone should know, moors bind a lot of CO².” 

“Oh.” While sensible, this was not the answer she had hoped for. What had she expected, though?

“And what do you think they are for?”, he inquired. 

“Sundew in the rosy light of dusk” And a hundred other things. 

“Mistress …“ His voice was full of emotion.“You are absolutely right, Mistress, and I should never have mentioned the vile chemistry. The mere idea that a moor needs to be good for something is blasphemy.”

Was he manipulating her? Certainly such perfection was not possible in reality? She didn’t care anymore. “Diaval ... I could kiss you.”

“Yes. Please, Mistress.” He begged. 

She touched his forehead with her lips. Not too much. Not so early ... she longed to kiss his lips, but it must wait. “Maybe I should now show you where you will sleep. I suggest that you spend some time here and then decide whether you want to be my sub.”

He followed her obediently. 

“It is a bit dusty, I am afraid. I did not expect to have company.” As a matter of fact, she had been sure she would never invite a man to stay the night. 

„Not?“ His surprise seemed genuine. 

„You thought I took everyone home with me?“ 

“It’s not as if I’m special.”

How could he think that? “As a matter of fact, you are the first one who is so ... deferential.”

“The first ... sub who displays the adequate deference towards you, Mistress? I thought that was part of the definition of submissive?” There was the faintest hint of mocking in his voice. 

Very pleasant company indeed. Amusing, even. „Maybe. However, many feel … entitled to certain things. You will never see me in high heels. Or in black leather.“ 

“I, for one, recognize a queen when I see one. And one does not tell a queen what to wear”, he replied, as if it was common knowledge. 

“Indeed. You have everything you need for the night?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” She extended her hand. „You may kiss my hand.“

He bowed and lifted her hand to his lips. “Goodnight, Mistress.”

“Goodnight.”

Her hand seemed to burn where his lips had touched her skin, and already her mind formed fantasies of those lips on her own. She would have pleasant dreams tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

She loved feeding him, and he loved licking her fingers clean afterwards. This time, she handcuffed him to the kitchen table, and fed him small slices of an orange. Afterwards, her fingers were very sticky indeed.   
Her skin tasted of soap under the orange juice – it always did. Her fingertips were cool, but warmed soon under his lips and tongue. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander. He was on his knees, it was so easy to imagine that he was ... was pleasuring her, and ...

“Mistress ... please ...” he moaned. 

“Oh. Already?” She caressed his lips. “You need your hands?”

“Yes”, he could hardly breathe. “Please.”

She unlocked the handcuff on his right wrist, then fastened it on the table leg. 

“Do you want me to leave?”, she asked slowly. “To give you some privacy?”

He stared at her, trying to understand. “No!” Hastily he opened his trousers. „Please stay!” She wanted to watch. She really wanted to watch!

„Good.“

She sat down on a chair, and watched him intently. 

He turned his gaze away, feeling a bit embarassed. His face felt hot, his body seemed to burn. “It’s probably not ... very nice to look at ...” he mumbled. 

“Close your eyes. Let me see your face. I like how you look when you are aroused.”

He obeyed. His arousal increased, became almost unbearable. But he took his time. Time to feel her gaze on his skin. 

After reaching the climax he needed some moments to return to reality. 

His Mistress looked at him. Disgusted.   
What had he done wrong?

„Mistress?“

„It is nothing.“ She walked around him, freed his hand from the handcuff. „Clean yourself.“

She threw a packet of tissues at him and walked out of the kitchen. 

He swallowed. He must have done something wrong. Had she looked at him like that the whole time?

He cleaned everything meticulously and wrapped the used tissues in another tissue before throwing them into the wastebin. 

Then he went to his bathroom and washed his hands diligently. His face gazed at him from the mirror with an inquiring expression.   
“I have no idea” he felt tempted to answer. No idea. How could he have upset his Mistress? Granted, male genitals weren’t very pretty, in general, but then, for all he knew, his were quite average.

Maybe she had never seen a man naked? He frowned. Very unlikely nowadays, that. However, he didn’t know much about her life before they met. 

He had to ask. 

It wasn’t hard to find her. She sat in the living room, on her throne, and seemed to think gloomy thoughts. 

In the door frame, he halted. “Mistress?”

„Diaval. Come here.“ Now she didn’t seem disgusted anymore. Just sad. 

In front of her throne there was a seat cushion for him, he sat down, but didn’t dare to lean his head at her knees. 

„I am sorry“, she murmured, softly touching his hair. “I hope you can forgive me.”

„Why?“ He snuggled into her touch. „What did I do to displease you?“

“Nothing. My sweet birdie ... you did nothing wrong. I should have known where my limits are.” She scratched his head. “Please understand that I do not want to talk about it.”

“Of course, Mistress.” He fell silent, happy for the moment, but it still nagged at him. “Please ... do tell me ... were you looking at me like that the whole time?”

“No! No. You were a beautiful sight, but ... at the end … I don’t want to talk about it.”

That was all he had wanted to know.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have noticed that I received a gift. I am so happy and flattered. :)
> 
> I would include a link, but due to the low activity in the Maleficent fandom (what's going on? Everyone already written down all their ideas?), you'll probably have seen the story anyway, so I'll just recommend it.

His Mistress didn’t tell him what she planned to do, but remarked that it was a good thing it was a masked ball, and they should make the most of that. “I will find a way to ruin his party as thouroughly as possible, and it is better he does not draw any connections to a waiter of his favourite café.”

The ball took place in the most expensive hotel in the city. Stefan König had rented a ballroom and invited everyone who could in any way be considered important. While his Mistress wore her queenly black dress and some green makeup, Diaval had decided to be a raven, with a mask that covered all of his face. Bathilde went as a tree, her face surprisingly   
beautiful under the thick layer of brown paint, like some gnarly dryad. The doorkeepers stared at Bathilde, but hardly noticed Maleficent and Diaval. 

The ballroom was full of people. On a small stage there was ... Diaval squinted his eyes. Was it what he thought it was?`

“They have the baby here”, Maleficent confirmed his suspicion. “Just like him, to do that.”

„Is he nuts?“, Diaval whispered. “A newborn baby ...” He wasn’t an expert, but he was quite sure that it was not advisable to put babies close to noisy crowds of people. 

In her crib on the stage little Aurora might not be exposed to all the germs all those people here carried, but the noise ... no, Diaval didn’t like that. 

Stefan walked to the speaker’s desk close to the crib, accompanied by a anemic blonde woman, who took worried looks at the crib every few seconds. 

Stefan’s speech was full of self-adulation, endlessly boring, and ended with his asking the guests to form a line to the papier-mache tree at one of the walls, write their good wishes for the baby on a paper butterfly, that would be pinned to the tree afterwards. 

There also was a microphone, for some few selected guests to proclaim their good wishes so that the they could be heard in the whole room. 

“Perfect”, Maleficent murmured. 

Diaval could hardly keep up with her when she shoved her way to where the line was being formed, making generous use of her elbows and staff. 

After the intervention of his wife – Diaval could not hear what she whispered, but concluded from Stefan’s actions – Stefan gave the three nannys of the newborn precedence over the other well-wishers. Three nannys who all wore candy-coloured fairy costumes. 

The first woman’s words almost caused Diaval to throw up. She prattled verbosely about beauty being the most important virtue of a girl, and wished divine beauty on the innocent child. 

How very creative. 

The second one was a bit more sensible, but displayed a similar lack of imagination, wishing the child that she would be “always happy and never sad”. However, thinking about it ... this was somewhat cruel, too. Sometimes, happyness was not the appropriate emotion.

The third had hardly started to speak, when Maleficent reached her, and, without much ado, wrenched the microphone form her hand. 

„Do you remember me, Stefan? Your first true love? I must say, I felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation.”

First true love? This was worse than Diaval had feared. Much worse. 

The man on the stage hesitated some time before he replied: „You are not wanted here.“

“No? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. But since I am already here, I want to make a wish for your little daughter.”

Probably Stefan would have screamed something unpleasant, had his wife not taken the microphone out of his hands. “That is very nice of you.”

„Oh yes, is it not? I wish to the little Aurora, that her life will be just as pleasant as mine. That many men will desire her, and one of them will, one day, do the same nice thing for her that her father did for me on my sixteenth birthday. And I will to everything in my power to make that wish come true. One day, she will wake up and realize that everything has changed over night.”

She gave the microphone back to the third fairy. 

“No! No! You can’t do that, Maleficent! You can’t -“ Stefan screamed. 

The wish seemed nice and harmless, so why would the bloke be so upset? There had to be some secret behind all of that. 

“Let us go”, Maleficent said. 

Diaval quickly snatched some canapès from the buffet when he walked by. After all, one was not invited to such a fancy party everyday. 

In the car, he shared the spoils with Bathilde, for his Mistress claimed to not be hungry. Her voice sounded upset. Something had happened, right in front of his eyes, but without him noticing it. It drove him crazy to not know what aggrieved his Mistress.   
Her sixteenth birthday … had she not mentioned that she had left school at that age? He didn’t want to think about what Stefan had done to her.   
Maybe he was wrong. He certainly hoped he was wrong and it was – had been - a lot more harmless than he thought.


	15. Chapter 15

At home, his Mistress walked right to her throne and slumped into it, obviously tired. 

As she had not asked anything of him, Diaval went to the kitchen and made a herbal tea. When he returned to the living room, he saw that his Mistress had hidden her face in her hands. She was crying. 

“Mistress?”

She raised her head. “Tea. Thank you.“

With trembling hands she took the cup. “Now, what do you think of my revenge?”

“I am not sure whether I understand it, Mistress.” He took his place at her feet and leaned at her knees. 

“I do not want to talk about it”, she murmured. “However, you deserve to know.”

“You don’t have to –“

„Be quiet. It is not much. I … my parents have been dead since I was twelve years old. My aunt raised me. Stefan was my first boyfriend.“ Her voice became monotonous. „He was the only boy on my birthday party. He had brought alcohol. I drank. A lot, actually. When I became lightheaded, he helped me to walk up the stairs ...”

Diaval swallowed. So he had been right, after all.

„When I woke up … let us just say, I could see he had not used a condom. My aunt explained to me that I am a slut, and refused to drive me to a doctor.”

He wanted to scream, but that would not be the appropriate reaction. Diaval stood up. 

„Do I disgust you? Do you want to leave? The door is open, you know.”

The bitterness in her voice cut into his heart, but he had no words. Slowly he started to unbutton his shirt. 

„Do you want to rape me, too? Because I provoked you? Because I‘m a slut who doesn’t deserve better?”

Finally he had reached the last button, took off his shirt with trembling hands. Traced the scar in the middle of his chest with a finger. “This was the first one. I think I was about eight years old. My mother held me, my father held the knife.”

His Mistress stared at him. Horrified? Scornful?

„Maybe I provoked them. Maybe I was a useless brat who didn’t deserve better.” He dipped his head. “Maybe, though, I was just an innocent child. Just like you.“

„Diaval …“

„I don’t want your pity. I just thought you deserve to know.“ He sank to his knees. “If I can do anything to ease your pain ... please, do tell me.”

„Stay with me“, she whispered. 

And he stayed, his head leaned at her knees, her hand in his hair. 

Diaval pondered their conversation. „Mistress“, he finally mumbled. „What you wished upon the child …“

„I do not wish to hurt her“, she murmured. “Do not worry. I just wanted to scare him. I think I managed that. And even better, he cannot tell anyone why exactly I did something bad without admitting his crime.“

She raised from her throne. “Do you want to come to my room?”

Of course, she didn’t have to ask. He followed her. Undressed to his underpants, laid down on the bed, and let her chain him to the bedpost. 

“You are so beautiful”, she whispered when she closed the handcuff. “

She only took off her dress, neither her shirt nor the underskirt. Her hair fell warm on his shoulder when she laid down beside him. 

„Did you really think I would not think you beautiful?” She slowly stroked his chest. “But I understand that you do not like to think about it.”

“It’s okay”, he murmured. “I have ... somewhat smartened them up. 

“Is that why they are symmetrical?”

“Mh. I ... used to cut myself. After I got my own flat. Didn’t want to mar my arms, so I continued where I was ... ruined anyway.” He closed his eyes. “And you? Did you really think I would leave?“ he inquired softly. 

“I feared you would.”

„But I already knew“, he mumbled. „You are always so careful. And the bad experience you spoke of. And then ... what happened when we … were together last time, there were not many conclusions I could draw from that.” Although he had hoped till the end that it would have been something more harmless. 

„You did not know that I was drunk.“

„I thought your drink had been drugged“, he admitted. “But you suspect that too, do you?”

„Yes. How do you know?“

„You wanted your water in a bottle. And I had to taste the cake first ... you are frightened, aren’t you?”

„Yes.“ She laid her head on his chest. “Yes. I am frightened. That is why I will not sleep beside you.”

“A pity. It is so cosy right now.” He wanted to stay with her. To hold her in his arms and comfort her. If only it would help her. However, considering what Stefan had done to her, he could be happy she wanted to lie in the same bed with him.

„Can you sleep like this?“, she asked. 

He moved the arm she had handcuffed to the bed. It was a bit uncomfortable, but not too much. “Yes.”

„Then … would you stay here even if I do not sleep in the bed?“

“Of course”, he reassured. 

She got up and took something from the wardrobe. A hammock. Only now did he notice the hooks in the walls of the room. Maleficent fastened the hammock on them, and laid down. “Good night, pet. Wake me up if you need something.“

„Good night, Mistress.“

He couldn’t sleep. His thoughts kept returning to the birthday party of a sixteen year old girl. If only he had been there! If he ... but probably he wouldn’t have intervened. A boy who helped his drunk girlfriend to her room … whoever would suspect anything evil?

But if he had been her boyfriend, if it had been he who brought her to her room ... he would have sat down beside her, would have guarded her sleep, and brought her a bucket if she needed to throw up. 

And in the morning, he would have gotten her something against the headache, and the headache would have been the worst she would remember from that day ... or no, not even that, he would not have brought alcohol in the first place. 

Stefan had given her alcohol. Maybe a date-rape drug, too. But it didn’t matter. If anyone deserved poison in his coffee, then it was this damn rapist!

Diaval could not understand him. Maleficent had loved him once, and to throw that away? That wasn’t even selfish, just stupid. 

But it was useless to try to understand a rapist. Some things you didn’t have to understand. Just know that they existed. That there was evil in the world. 

He dozed into a dream in which he attended Maleficent’s birthday party as an adult, a dream that didn’t make any sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone tell me whether it is, in fact, an acceptable risk to sleep while handcuffed to anything? She wouldn't want to harm him, of course. I'm not sure whether he might hurt himself when he moves in his sleep. Thoughts?


	16. Chapter 16

„Good morning, birdie.“

Diaval blinked. „Good morning, Mistress.“ Slowly his memory of the previous day returned: He was in her bed. And she was sitting next to him. “Did you sleep very uncomfortably?”

“Hm?” Right, his arm. She must have taken the handcuff off already. There was only a mark on his arm, nothing worse. “It was okay. And you? Did you sleep well?“

„As good as could be expected. It was good to have you here.”

“It is good to be here.” He smiled. “Do you often sleep in that hammock?”

„Sometimes. When I’m feeling bad. It is … better to wake up in that than in a bed.“

„Understandable.“

„You are strange.“ She gazed at him so lovingly that his head started to spin. „You do not think me disgusting at all, now?“

He looked back at her, confused. “Why would I?”

„Because of … yesterday evening?“

„Well, it was a special situation, and it is not as if I had insisted that I want to brush my teeth and stuff, so …“

“What?”

„I mean, I’m sure that you normally wash before going to bed, so …“

“You certainly know that I am not talking about that, Diaval.”

“I don’t know what else ...” He hesitated. Of course. She had talked of that yesterday. Still, the whole idea was so alien to him. “Mistress”, he replied softly. „You don’t need to worry. Really. If only I could prove to you, somehow …“

„Well, you could … kiss me, I suppose“, she reflected. 

„Of course.“ He took her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it. 

„On the mouth, I mean.“

He stared at her in disbelief. Up to now, she had never ... “I really have to brush my teeth before I can do that.”

„What are you waiting for, then?“

“Your permission to leave, Mistress.”

„Oh.“ Her lips formed into a smile. “It is granted.”

When he returned she was waiting at the door. “Are you ready?”, she asked. 

“I do think I am, yes.” He carefully touched his hair. Which he had combed, of course. And he had shaved, too. 

“Well?”

He walked up to her, and dipped his head a little. Had he known that today would be the day, he would have read some internet How-to-articles, but he couldn’t have kept her waiting so long. 

„It would help if you would be somewhat more, er, active“, he mumbled. 

„Oh? Now, well.“ She rested her hand on his shoulder, caressed his neck, and finally he gathered the courage to kiss her. 

Her lips were soft and warm. He remained for a moment, then withdrew. “Is that proof enough, Mistress?”

„Mh.“ She smiled. „Very modest.”

“Well, it ... it was my first kiss, I have to admit.” He combed his fingers through his hair, nervously

„Your first … you are kidding me!“

“Why would I lie about that?”

“I have no idea, but ... someone with your looks ...” She shook her head in disbelief. 

„Well, when I was a teenager I was occupied with other things“, he mumbled. 

“Of course. I am sorry.”

„What for? Your complimenting my looks?“ He tilted his head. „Feel free, Mistress.“ Quite probably he was grinning stupidly, but he didn’t mind. 

„I did not intend to remind you of things of which you would prefer not to think. However, should you want to talk about it ...” She looked at him questioningly. 

„Not now, thank you.“ It helped not to think about it. To pretend that all was well. To enjoy that, all actually was well, now. “You are hungry, I guess?”

“I could eat something.” She nodded. „But you will not cook right now.”

“Why not?”

„Because I do not want you to dress … right now.“

He was reminded of the fact that he only wore his underpants. And his Mistress seemed to like the sight. “Oh.” He thought he could feel her gaze on his skin.   
“We do not want you to accidentally burn your beautiful self with hot oil, do we? Unless, of course, you are into that?”

“No?” He mentally added it to his list of things he definitely did not like. 

„I thought so. Good. Come.“ She gently rested a hand on his bare back.

It was a beautiful day, warm sunlight fell through the kitchen windows and caressed his skin.


	17. Chapter 17

Maleficent sat down on a chair and watched him while he set the table. She could not possibly not see how aroused he was, but she didn’t say anything ... just smiled suggestively, but maybe he was just imagining that. 

Only when he finally sat down at the table he could concentrate on the task at hand. His Mistress always got the perfect slice of bread when he was serving her: butter so thick that the bread under it couldn’t be seen anymore, and so much jam that the butter was hardly visible. 

“Poor child.”

“Mistress?” He raised his eyes from his work. 

„I was thinking about the girl. Aurora. Do you remember the nanny? The one in pink?“

„Yes …?

„That is my aunt. It just reminded me of her … her way of buttering bread was to scrape as much butter off again as possible. I had to use that method, too.

Diaval handed her the slice of bread. “Barbaric, to force a child to adhere to the rules of her own diet.”

„Oh, she wasn’t on a diet. She only told me to watch what I eat.” Maleficent bit into the breat, jam dropped from her mouth. 

„That’s horrib-“ Diaval paused. That woman was her aunt? „Did I understand that correctly? Your aunt works for ... for this ...”

„So it seems.“ His Mistress stared into the empty space besides his face. „She does not blame him. I did fail to say ‚No’, after all.“ Her lips distorted into the bitter parody of a smile. “Men have their needs, she said.”

„Do we? Now, I have a great need- “ He hesitated. To aim his anger at the aunt didn’t seem fair. “To slip arsenic into the next coffee that jerk orders. It would be nice if I could get a judge who is sympathetic regarding the fact that men have their needs.“

His Mistress laughed mirthlessly. „I don’t think that kind of male need gets much as much sympathy as the usual one.”

“Mistress, I wish I could do more for you, really kill him, but ...”

„You already do enough“, she said softly and reached out to pet his head. “I would not want my sweet birdie to spend the rest of his life in a cage. Put that murderous thoughts out of your mind.”

„As you wish, Mistress.“ It was not so important, anyway – if only he could help her to forget … as if one could ever forget something like that. 

“That is so cute of you”, she said. “Trying to comfort me ... I mean ... considering that your childhood was even worse.”

„Oh, you are helping me, too.” He tilted his head a bit to make it easier for her to pet him. 

„Do I? Oh …“ Her expression became serious. „Diaval, you … do you like me because I remind you of your mother?“

He gulped. He had never thought about that. Of course it would be no wonder if he had issues he didn’t know about, and ... he did let her tie him up, was that not like his mother holding him? No. No, as a matter of fact ... “No. I like you because you are not like her. She was ... never the driving force. Just too weak to object to anything my father wanted.” He stared at his plate. “Maybe I was looking for a woman who is strong enough to protect me. I’m pretty broken, I guess.” Was he only using her to come to terms with his childhood? But ... his feelings were so strong, felt so real ... still, he couldn’t deny that he felt safe when he was with his Mistress. Safer than he could remember to ever have felt in his childhood.

“Oh, birdie.” She tenderly scratched his neck. „You are not broken. After going through … through that … you are very brave. And why would you want to be with a woman who does not intend to protect you? Wise people learn from bad experiences. I will always stick with you.”

“And I with you.”

„I know.“ Her face was very close to his. And now … he held his breath. She tilted her head a bit and kissed his mouth. 

She was more deft than he had been. After some innocent kissing he could feel her tongue touching his lips, and happily opened his mouth. He tasted jam and butter.   
When his Mistress broke the kiss, he felt it had been too short.

“Do you want to be fed, birdie?”, she whispered, close to his ear. 

A delicious shiver ran along his spine. “Yes, please, Mistress.”

It still surprised him how peaceful their shared meals were. Especially the breakfast. As child, he had always enjoyed the morning silence, the peace that was only there when everyone else was asleep.

Now, they both were awake and it was even better than eating alone. Much better. 

And that was not only because he loved to eat out of his Mistress’ hand and brush her skin with his lips from time to time. Or to feel the unspoken promise that, maybe, she would caress his lips with her fingers, some time later.   
They also could talk. About important and unimportant things. Maleficent was so wonderfully predictable. She never became angry at him, and if she was a bit upset, that was usually because he had unintentionally mentioned Stefan, or anything she associated with that jerk. 

It was so nice having breakfast with someone without having to watch out for a fit of rage all the time. 

“I was thinking that, maybe, I could continue my studies”, he said while he prepared a second slice of bread for his Mistress. “I saved some money, and ... I think I would be able to manage. What do you think?”

“You know that you do not need my permission, do you?” She smiled. 

“But I want your opinion.” He handed her the slice of bread. “Besides ... we would be able to meet less often.” 

She nodded. „What are you planning to do with your degree?“

„Become a teacher.“

„A funny career choice for someone who cannot stand stupidity“, she commented amusedly.

“Primary school teacher”, he specified. “Children aren’t stupid, they just lack knowledge.” His first class teacher had told him that. “And one can avoid the formation of stupidity by teaching them how to think for themselves.”

„Makes sense.“ She reached out and petted his hair. „I have no objections. There is too much stupidity in the world, and I am sure you will be good at reducing it.” She sighed softly. “I will miss you, though.”

„I would still have time“, he murmured. „Just less.“

„Yes.“ She continued to pet him. “Well, possibly ...”

“Yes?”

“There are lots of empty rooms here ...”

“You ... are you suggesting that I ...?” He didn’t dare say it, for fear that could break her fragile thought. 

„You have spent the night here many times. The only difference would be the frequency ... but, of course, you will want to keep an escape route ...”

“No”, Diaval replied hastily. „No escape route. It is just – I don’t want to – I would pay rent, of course.“ 

„Agreed. So, you have no problems with living with someone else? To not have your own flat anymore?”

He shrugged. To his own surprise, he didn’t feel nervous about that at all, even though his own flat had been his refuge, his castle, the first place where he had ever felt safe. „I’m a grown man now. If I should want to get away, there are hotels. And – you trust me, why shouldn’t I trust you? 

„Why not, indeed.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am considering a change of the title, to make the story seem less, you know, connected to that book. What do you think? A possible new title would be "Your servant, Mistress", to go with the German version I posted here. I'm not good at titles, admittedly.


	18. Chapter 18

Diaval didn’t own much, so moving was a matter of one day. They both signed a rental agreement, for the usual rent he would have been charged for a room with shared kitchen, and Diaval insisted on paying a deposit. 

Maleficent would never ever have reason to suspect that he stayed with her for financial reasons. Never. 

He knew how hard the decision to let him move in must have been for her. He had an inkling that she was torn apart between the desire to have him close and her need for safety, for the option to send him away any time. 

And he would give her every way out he could think of. She would not send him away, even if he gave her every opportunity to do so. Especially if he did. 

The evening after he had moved in, Maleficent surprised him with the announcment that they were invited to dinner. 

“I try to keep a professional distance”, she said apologetically. “However … Bathilde knows hardly anyone here, and … well, we sometimes eat dinner together.”

Diaval suppressed a smile. By now, he knew enough about Maleficent to be aware that this meant she was actually very good friends with her chauffeur and bodyguard. “Splendid! What should I wear?”

He chose a white shirt and black trousers – his Mistress desired that he look as normal as possible, and he was happy to oblige her. No all-black tonight. He was just combing his hair one last time when the phone rang. 

Maleficent answered the pone. „Go ahead“, she whispered to him when he walked by. „I’ll be there in a few minutes.“

Shrugging, he turned to go, but then realized that he didn’t know the code for the lock at the door. 

Before he could ask, his Mistress handed him a post-it-note with a number on it, hastily scribbled with a ballpen. 

He smiled all the way to the door. She trusted him! He felt like singing when he entered the code and the door opened smoothly. He almost danced along the gravel path to the side door. When he rung the doorbell, Bathilde opened immediately. She looked at him with a puzzled expression. 

“Maleficent is answering an important phone call. She will be here in a moment”, he explained.   
Bathilde nodded and showed him into the kitchen. It was a large kitchen, must be the one in which the cooking for the whole manor had been done in former days. 

The table was set with a white tablecloth, there were folded table napkins beside the plates, their colour matching the orange roses in a vase in the middle of the table. 

“That’s beautiful. Is it someone’s birthday?”

She shook her head, smiling, and made a gesture towards one of the chairs. When he had sat down, she said something. 

Diaval concentrated. It was as if she talked with a very heavy accent, but he thought … „Because of me moving in? All this effort?“ 

Bathilde nodded and sat down on the opposite side of the table. Her next sentence he already understood a bit better. 

He made Maleficent happy? Of course he hoped that he did, but he would never have thought that even other people noticed. “I try very hard.”

She nodded. “You do like bread dumplings?”

Had he understood her correctly? He stared at her, puzzled. Maleficent had told him that Bathilde was from India. Had emigrated as an adult, even. 

She lifted the lid from one of the bowls, and made an inviting gesture. Diaval peered into the bowl. “Oh, of course I like dumplings. It’s just that … I mean … I wouldn’t have thought you would … make something quite so typically German“ Fitting in was very nice and all, but one could overdo it – why give up her own culture and cuisine?

“I like the country.” She pointed at what was left of her face. “That would not have happened here.”

So that was why she had changed her name so completely instead of just making it a bit easier to pronounce or whatever one normally did. 

“Germany has enough problems of its own”, he murmured, thinking of his Mistress. Which country would have adequately protected HER?

„Yes, but it is better.“

He shrugged. If she was happier believing that everything was better here, he wouldn’t disabuse her of that misconception. After all she was able to defend herself if need be. Time to change the topic of this conversation. “So, you got a degree in bodyguarding, or did you just get into the job through a lucky opportunity?” He had no idea how that even worked. 

She explained to him that she had been learning martial arts for a long time and had offered self-defense courses for women. She shortly mentioned that it had been an ex-boyfriend who had destroyed her face with acid, and went on to talk about how she met Maleficent – they had already known each other back then, via the forum, and Maleficent had offered her a job, which helped her to get the residence permit.

That was news to Diaval. Maleficent had made it sound as if she just had advertised for a bodyguard in the newspaper. Not that she had claimed that, but he had understood it that way. 

“This forum is a good thing”, he commented absent-mindedly. Why was Maleficent taking so long? It couldn’t take so long to tell someone she’d call back later, so it must be important enough for her to talk about it now. Bad news, maybe? 

In that very moment he heard the doorbell. Bathilde went to the door, and a moment later, Maleficent walked in, her earthy brown dress rustling. She was enchantingly beautiful, as usual, even though her face looked worried. 

“Did something happen?” Bathilde already asked, or rather that was what Diaval understood. He was never too sure what she had actually said. 

“Yes.” Maleficent slumped in the chair next to Diaval. “Leah König found my number in her husband’s old mobile phone”

Leah König. That must be Stefan’s wife. „Was she rude?“

„No, no. She wanted too know what happened. Asked me whether she had to fear for her safety – if her husband is dangerous. It seems he hasn’t behaved decently towards her, either.”

She groped about for Diaval’s hand. „I told her what happened.“

“Oh.” He took her hand, caressed her palm with his thumb. 

„Well – let us eat. I am late enough as it is“, Maleficent broke the awkward silence. 

She complimented the food and the table decoration, asked her employee if she had had a nice day, and, all in all, pretended that nothing unusual had happened. 

Diaval relaxed a bit. When his father had had a bad day at work, talking had been forbidden at the dinner table. Maleficent, on the other hand, seemed to intend to even spare them the very appropriate commiseration. 

But he didn’t want to be spared. He wanted to comfort her. 

He finally gave way to this desire when they walked out of the door, putting his arm around her. “Mistress?” he whispered. “Was it ... very bad?“

„It is good you are here.“

Back in the house they went to her throne, and he sat down, leaning at her knees, as always. 

“Leah is frightened”, she suddenly murmured. “Her voice was shaking. She was not happy to hear what her husband is, but she did believe me. He never raised a hand against her, but ...”

Diaval understood. There were many other things that could hurt. Now, that he knew how different it could be, he finally realized how tense the atmosphere in his parent’s house had always been. And how much he had suffered because of that, too.   
As if she could feel what he was thinking, his Mistress gently caressed his hair. “Maybe she will divorce him and take the child with her. I do hope it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that it is somewhat unlikely that Leah is so ready to believe that her husband is a rapist, but I just didn't have the heart to hurt Maleficent even more. So, please suspend disbelief for that one.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long break. I hope I'll be able to update more regularly from now on.

Maleficent didn’t change the code for the door. When Diaval reminded her that he knew it, she just asked whether he had destroyed the note. 

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Within the first days of living together, he noticed that his Mistress worked way more than he had previously assumed. When he returned from work she greeted him, and then vanished into her study again. 

Usually he would then prepare a meal, but she only came out of her study in time to join him if he was lucky. Often, the food would be cold before she found time to eat. 

One time, he was knocking at the door of her study and was almost resigned to the fact that she would have too much to do again, she said “Come in.”

He hesitated. Slowly opened the door. “It’s me.“ 

„I know. Come in.“

Diaval looked around. The room was sparsely furnished; desk, computer, a wilted plant – he had been right. 

“Are you alright, Mistress?”

„No.“ She covered her face with her hands and rested on her elbows. “I cannot do that anymore.”

He stepped beside her, looked at the computer screen, and froze. Not because she had indeed be looking at her forum, the one which he was not allowed to see, but because of the things written there. 

Rape threats. Murder threats. „Those are not internet trolls. They’re criminals!”

“Those”, Maleficent murmured bitterly “Are men.”

She seemed so exhausted, and now he knew exactly, why. “I made lasagna.”

“Thank you, birdie. Would you please bring me some? I have to delete a lot of hatespeech here.“

„Of course, Mistress.“

In the kitchen he filled two plates, placed them on a tray, and added cutlery for two. It was worth trying.   
When he arrived at the study, he pushed the door open with his elbow and walked in. “Mistress?”

“Yes?”

He tilted his head. “May I ... stay?“

She looked him over. „If you want to.“

„I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to.“ He put the tray on the desk, took one of the plates and sat down on the floor beside her. 

While he was eating, he only heard the occasional noise of her writing on the keyboard. But then, when his plate had already been standing empty beside him for some time, his Mistress caressed his hair. “Thank you”, she murmured. 

He leaned his head at her knees. “You are welcome.”

“So ... now I am going to show those jerks with whom they tried to mess.”

Diaval smiled contendedly. “How?” He knew about as much about computers as he needed to handle everyday life. 

„I know where they come from, which forums … what do you think, should I hack those forums to replace all mentions of “women” with “men”?

“That is possible?” Of course one would have to change some other things, but all in all, that would give those amoral subjects a taste of their own medicine. 

“Only if I am able to find out what their passwords are”, she mumbled. “But I’m sure they are not very creative.”

After some time of trying, she sighed. “It seems they are cleverer than I would have given them credit for. A pity.”

“May I make a suggestion, Mistress?”

„Of course, birdie“, She caressed his head. 

„I am not really good at this, but maybe you could change the things they write in your forum?” That wouldn’t require passwords. 

“That should be possible. Yes. Let me see. There are words which my own users never use without quotation marks. It should be possible to automatically change those ...“ 

Again he heard the noise of the keyboard, and leaned back, happy to have helped her, however small his contribution was. 

After awhile, the noise ceased. Some time later, Diaval noticed that the humming of the computer had stopped, too. “You are done for today?”

“Not really. I should be in the forum all the time – but I need my breaks.“ She played with his hair. „And I have neglected you.“

„No problem, really.“ He stood up and stretched. „I feel honoured that you allowed me in.“

“Hm. I would like to spend some more time with you, though.” She laid a hand on his belt. “Do you have an idea what we oculd do tonight?”

Her words sent a hot shiver down his spine. Her tone was unambigious. “I indeed happen to have an idea, Mistress.”

„Tell me more.“

„I bought condoms“, he blurted. 

“Have you?” Her tone had become much cooler. „Do I have to remind you of something?“

He should have worded that more precisely. “Well, um, you did mention that you ... like to watch me, and I was thinking ... we could, maybe ... try again? If you want to? I could wear a condom so that you, um, don’t have to ... see … you know?”

“Oh.” She stroked his back, above the belt. “You would wear a condom just so that I watch?”

“Just so?“ he replied. „But, I …“ He bit his lip. Should he really say that? “I would be delighted if you would stay with me longer, and if you would ... enjoy the sight, then ...” 

„You are so sweet.“ She kissed his neck. „I am still not really used to it. Come.”

“Shouldn’t I take care of the plates, first?”

She sighed. “That would be more sensible, I guess. And I could use a shower. You know where to find me.”

After he had placed the plates in the dishwasher, and the remains of the lasagna in the fridge, Diaval treated himself to a shower, and donned his best clothes. 

His Mistress expected him already. She wore a long, brown nightgown which tightly embraced her body. 

“Strip. Down to your underpants.”

He felt her gaze on his body while he complied with her order. Even now, the fact that she actually considered him beautiful filled him with incredulous joy. 

“On your knees.”

Even now he was already heavily aroused. He sunk down on one knee – his Mistress had provided a cushion without him saying one word about how hard the floor was. 

Diaval looked up to her. She smiled, and within him, something melted. 

„Hands on your back.“ She walked around him, bound his hands together, and then stepped back to admire him at her leisure. 

“You look impatient, birdie.”

“I am impatient.”

“Really?” She caressed his face, laid one finger on his lips. „I had been planning to make you wait for quite a while today … wouldn’t that increase your pleasure?”

“Yes, it would, Mistress.” He moaned softly when she caressed his lower lip. „That’s why you make the decisions, Mistress.“

“Indeed.” She stroked his throat now. „And you will obey?”

„Always, Mistress.“

„Good birdie. Do not think, just enjoy it.“ Her fingertips on his collarbone, gentle and tender. He could hear his own breath going faster. 

She gently touched his nipples, and he held his breath. How long would she take? And, more important, would he be able to keep up? If he orgasmed while she ... he didn’t even want to think about it. Just enjoy her touch. 

He gasped for air when he felt her lips on his navel. “Mistress, please ...”

“Yes?” She smiled knowingly. „What do you want?“ She traced the line of hair below his navel, further down. 

“My hand”, he gasped. “Please, free my hand.”

“If you ask so nicely again, I could be inclined to do just that.”

“Please, Mistress.”

“Of course, birdie.” He heard a click when she unlocked the right handcuff, and another one when she handcuffed him to the bed post. 

A rustling noise. “Here you are.”

She had closed his hand around a condom. Now he wished he had practised more. It had been some time since he had learnt how to put a condom on a banana. The thought of that lessened his arousal enough to enable him to put the condom on without accidents. “Thank you, Mistress.”

„Mhm.“ She caressed his hair. “Will you do something for me, birdie?”

“Of course, Mistress.”

“Do it slowly ... I want to ... get something out of this.”

An involuntary moan escaped his throat. “As you wish, Mistress.” Heat filled his body – oh, he would do as she wished, and he would enjoy it so very much, but it would not be easy. 

„You may start.“ She sat down in an armchair, her gaze rested on Diaval. 

He started, slowly at first, but soon his arousal overcame him, his grip became stronger, his movements faster. 

“Stop.”

Immediately he stopped. So close to climax. „Mistress …“ he tried to meet her gaze. Oh, she enjoyed seeing him like this, watching him squirm, in his chains and under her commands. And it aroused him so much when she had her way with him. “Please, Mistress”, he breathed. “Please.”

She stood up, touched his bare shoulder. “Continue. I want you to feel my hands while you come.”

„Thank you“, he whispered. „Thank you, Mistress.“ It wasn’t long until he sank into her arms, fully satisfied. „Mistress …“ She had been right, he had thouroughly enjoyed having his pleasure prolonged like this. 

“Are you tired, birdie?” Her voice was so tender that he thought his heart must melt. 

“A little, Mistress.” The condom had been a good idea. His Mistress seemed not at all disgusted this time.

She opened the handcuff on his left wrist. “Clean yourself, then come to bed.”

While he still looked for something to clean himself with, she handed him a slightly damp cloth. He turned his back to her, removed the condom and used the cloth. 

“Throw it under the bed, you can take it away later.”

He wrapped the condom in the cloth, the unused side outwards, and carefully hid it under the bed before he sat down on the bedside. “Are you sure, Mistress? I mean ...”

„Come.“ She drew him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him. „You deserve to be rewarded for your obedience. Now rest for a while.“

With a happy smile he closed his eyes. If that hadn’t been sex, it had been very close to it, at least. Her hand on his shoulder was fresh in his memory. She had touched him while he orgasmed, and now she held him in her arms. He couldn’t have wished for more. But what about her? What did she get out of it? He would have to ask sometime.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long. I hope I will be able to update more regularly in the next few weeks.

When he woke up, he didn’t want to open his eyes at first – it felt so good, just lying there. Then, however, he remembered where he was. “Mistress?”

She was asleep, her face more relaxed than he had ever seen it. As if she had forgotten all her worries while sleeping. Maybe she was dreaming of something pleasant.   
It seemed cruel to awaken her, but he didn’t know whether she had intended to fall asleep.   
“Mistress?” he asked, a bit louder this time. “Did you fall asleep?”

“Mh?” Her lids fluttered, and the bitterness returned to her face. „Oh. Diaval. How long did I sleep?”

“I don’t know, Mistress. I’ve nodded off myself.”

She looked at her wrist watch. “Some minutes. Hm.”

He didn’t fail to notice that she groped about her nightgown, slipped her hand under it, and, finally, her face relaxed a bit. 

“Do you want me to retire to my own bed now, Mistress?”

“Yes. Thank you, Diaval.”

“I thank you, Mistress.” He rose, fetched the used condom from under the bed, and left the room. From the corner of his eye he saw Maleficent reach for the box of condoms on the nightstand. 

She would check if more than one was missing. 

He so wished he hadn’t fallen asleep. He wished he hadn’t let her fall asleep. And more than anything else he wished she had no reason to fear that someone would assault her in her sleep. 

Diaval slept poorly that night. What, if Maleficent still didn’t trust him? What if she still thought he could have touched her inappropriately while she had slept?   
If only he could enable her to read his thoughts, so that, maybe, she could feel safe. 

When he came into the kitchen the next morning, there was a smell of coffee in the air. Maleficent was at the stove, making pancakes. So she wasn’t angry with him, quite the opposite. 

„Good morning, Mistress.“

„Good morning“, she murmured. „I … what happened yesterday …“

„Do you want to ask me something?” The table was already set, so that there wasn’t much left to do for him. He stepped to Maleficent’s side and waited. 

“You ... you did not touch me, did you?”

The mixture of fear and guilt in her voice almost tore his heart apart. “I have kept my hands to myself, Mistress. When I awoke, I really did no more than look at you. It was very nice, lying in your arms.”

“Mh.” She took the last pancake from the pan, and moved it to another stove plate. “I am sorry, birdie.”

“What for?” Was she not going to let him into her bed again? If so, he couldn’t blame her. 

“For being so suspicious.”

“You need not be, Mistress. You have all reason to be.” He took the plate with the pancakes and put it on the table. 

“You have never harmed me.” She sat down, hugged her body as if to warm herself. 

“I know you cannot read my thoughts.” He sat down opposite to her, and poured her some coffee. “Don’t feel guilty. Your safety is important.”

She shook her head. “Whatever did I do to deserve you?”

He placed a pancake on her plate and passed the jam. “A lot of good deeds?” he suggested. “If there is something like karma, I guess I was a sort of a saint in the life before this one.” In this life, he certainly hadn’t done anything to deserve the affection of a woman like this. Considering his childhood, though, maybe this was the compensation. 

His Mistress laughed softly. “Oh, my birdie.“ She ruffled his hair. “You are really content?”

“Content? Happy! But you …“

She smoothed his hair and withdrew her hand. “My psychological problems are not of your making, birdie. It is not your fault.”

“I didn’t mean that. I .. that is … I don’t believe you’re asexual.“

„Indeed, I am not.“ She took a sip of her coffee. „But you know that I have my reasons.“

“I just ... it seems so one-sided. That I am the one who has all the fun.”

“Oh, but I do love to be alone with all those memories of our ... intimacies”, she replied softly. 

A hot shiver ran through his body. Of course he had assumed that she pleasured herself, but to know it ... to know that she thought of him ...

“You know that I would do everything for you?” He tilted his head. “If there is anything more ... edgy you would like to try …“

“I know you would. There is this very decorative bondage technique ...”

How could he concentrate on his breakfast? Diaval licked his lips to make sure he hadn’t started to drool. “Whenever you feel like it, Mistress.”

„To learn something like this from the internet is hard, and to find a teacher, even harder.“

“Take your time. I’m ready when you are.” He had seen pictures. To imagine he would be fully tied up, while she stood over him, and ... oh, sure, she wouldn’t touch him, but her gaze ... her gaze on his skin ...

“My sweet birdie.” She caressed his lips. „Let me feed you.“

„Please, do eat something before, Mistress. Whatever would become of your birdie if you were to starve?” He tilted his head. 

She laughed softly. “Well, okay.”

Lots of tender words were needed to get her to eat at least a third of the pancakes, while she fet the other two thirds to him. 

“Hm”, she murmured pensively, when the pancakes were eaten. “You have a bit of jam stuck on the side of your mouth.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, really.” She bent over to him. „It would be a pity to waste it, now, would it not?“

“Oh yes. Do you want it?”

“Mhm.” Sie licked over his lips, gently, then kissed him, and suddenly her hands were buried in his hair. Diaval opened his mouth, and she accepted the invitation. 

Their kiss became more passionate, and Diaval was just so able to save the coffee pot from falling onto a plate. 

“Maybe we should clear the table before we continue?”

“Yes”, Maleficent replied. She placed her hands on the plate he had saved. A part of her favourite set. 

“May I?”

“Yes.”

Diaval hummed happily while he cleared the table and let water run into the sink. 

His Mistress did the drying up and carefully placed the china in a glass cabinet.   
She was so very beautiful with her tousled hair, in the slightly wrinkled nightgown. He didn’t exactly dislike her immaculate appearance when she went out, but as she was now, she reminded him of the woman – the girl – she must have been before. Carefree and happy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again. So sorry! But I intend to finish the story, don't worry.

Months later, Diaval was struggling against his desire to just pour the coffee Stefan König had ordered directly on the man’s trousers, he heard something that nearly made him drop the tray. 

“Calm down”, pleaded the friend with whom Stefan had come this time, but it had no effect. 

“This harlot won’t steal my daugther”, Stefan cried. 

Eavesdropping on the rest of the conversation, Diaval learnt that Leah König intended to get a divorce, and, of course, intended to retain the custody of her daughter. 

And that while Maleficent was so well ... but of course he would have to tell her this. 

Fortunately, she take the news well. 

„Splendid.“ She grinned triumphantly and ruffled his hair. „I hope it will be a very ugly divorce, with lots of dirty laundry aired in public.” 

In the end, it indeed was an ugly divorce, but different from what Maleficent had hoped for. 

 

„That’s impossible!“

Diaval got up and stood beside his Mistress, to take a look at the newspaper himself. “He got sole custody?!”

“Looks like it”, Maleficent replied grimly. “Now, if you would excuse me, I have to make a phone call.”

When she walked out of her study, she was as pale as a bedsheet. 

“Mistress?” Diaval rushed to her side and she wrapped her arms around him. Her body trembled with anger. “That ... that … I could kill him!“

Diaval led her to her bedroom. After she had accidentally fallen asleep beside him, he now was allowed to lie next to her; she trusted him to wake her up if it happened again. 

This time, they only sat down, she on the bed and Diaval on the beside rug. She caressed his hair, that always helped her calm down. 

It took quite a while for her to recover. “He had her declared legally insane”, she told him. “They couldn’t keep her in the psychiatric ward, but she has a publicly appointed minder.”

„But … she’s not allowed to see the child? That’s not possible!”

“She may visit her. That’s it.”

“And there is nothing to be done? One should be able to appeal against it.”

„That’s what she is trying to do. I will see to it that I get her a good lawyer, but my name may not come into it. He would try to get rid of me, too ... and I fear he has more connections than I. 

“Corruption everywhere”, Diaval mumbled. He didn’t doubt that she was right, if that jerk could have his wife declared insane, he could do the same to Maleficent. She was very diligent about her safety, a malicious psychiatrist could easily exaggerate that and declare her paranoid. “And what is Leah König alleged to have wrong with her mind?”

„A number of things … she was taking antidepressants, no wonder, with such a husband. And then, her memory was faulty, she thought she was being followed ... I’m sure he did stalk her – rummaged through her things and denied it afterwards. It is not that hard to get someone to think she’s insane. Leah only realized what he was doing when it had been decided – she went to the psychatric hospital voluntarily, thought she needed it after all he did to her. 

“Horrible.”

„Yes. If only she had’t been to ashamed to tell me, maybe I could have done something. Told her that he does it intentionally. He tried to ... after my birthday party he tried to pretend everything was okay, too. 

“Unsuccessfully, I assume?”

Her hand clenched up in his hair. „Yes. He denied what he did. But I went to a gynecologist. In secret. She ... she …“ Her voice broke. 

„Mistress?“ If only he could help her!

“She ... could see that I ... had had intercourse. I didn’t tell her that ... at least ... there was no ... I was not ...”

Good. If that monster had had given her an STD, or forced her to subject herself to an abortion, Diaval would probably not have been able to keep himself from strangling him to death with his bare hands. It was hard enough to keep himself from doing that as things were. Now, however, the first priority was to help Maleficent. 

“Mistress? I thought, maybe ...”

“Yes?”

“The weather is warm now, and ... could we go for a picnic? In the moors? I’m sure there are places where we wouldn’t destroy too many rare plants?”

“Are you trying to distract me, birdie?”

„Of course, he admitted without hesitation. “It won’t help you to brood over it. After you set everything in motion, you can afford to take a break.” 

„You are right“, she murmured. “Yes. I will set everything in motion, and then we go for a picnic. I know a good place. And somewhere on the attic, I’m sure there is an old picnic basket. 

 

While she was pulling some strings, Diaval prepared the food. Fruit, bread, Mousse au Chocolat for dessert. Outside, the sun was shining – maybe that would cheer his mistress up a bit. After all, it didn’t help anyone if she fretted about the state of things. 

Maybe she even blamed herself for it? She seemed to at least feel somewhat responsible for it. Was she sorry to not have pressed charges against the asshole back then? But that didn’t make her guilty - after all, if someone stepped into a dog turd, slipped and broke an arm, that was not the fault of the person who had stepped into the same dog turd earlier, it was still the fault of the dog owner.   
It was not Maleficent’s fault that Stefan existed. Everyone could see him, many could have tidied him away. Diaval couldn’t be the only one to have noticed the stench.


	22. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll start to use chapter titles. With the number of chapters, it's getting a bit confusing.

The mousse au chocolat had just firmed up in the fridge, when Maleficent entered the kitchen, a dusty picnic basket in one hand. She was already in her hiking clothes. “Let’s go, shall we?”

„Um.“ Diaval combed through his hair with his fingers. “I’m sorry, I forgot to tell Bathilde, and at such short notice ...”

“It does not matter. We can go without her.”

He stared at her. “Really?”

“You would certainly stay at my side in a fight, birdie?”

“Always, Mistress.” His heart beating fast, he made a step towards her and snuggled his head into her caressing hand. Finally. He was her ally. No more another threat. 

She brushed his forehad with her lips. “I thought so.”

Of course he have predicted it – she trusted him, she hadn’t changed the code at the door even now, but still, it was exciting to be able to go on a walk with her, all alone. 

The moor was beautiful at that time of the year. The meadows were white with cotton grass blossoms, and there and there, he could even spot rare orchids. 

“Look – a small cranberry!”

Diaval had to bow down to be able to see the plant. Maleficent caressed one of the tiny vines with her finger. There were tiny leaves, too, and tiny blossoms. 

“You really know every plant by name.”

“Not at all”, she smiled. “But many. And I do know a good place for a picnic.“

This spot was located on a small hill, on which it seemed to be a bit dryer than in the surroundings. Here, there were no rare moor plant species, but there was a big pine that provided shadow. 

Maleficent spread out a plaid picnic blanket and opened the basket. “I used to picnic here with my parents”, she said quietly. “It’s almost as if that was in a different life.”

“Do you want to tell me more about it?”

She wanted, and her features visibly relaxed while she was talking about her childhood. After a while, Diaval saw tears in her eyes, but it was obvious that she didn’t want to change the topic. The good times might be past, but she liked to think of them. 

“I shouldn’t talk so much about my happy childhood”, she mumbled after a while. “Considering yours ...”

“I like it, Mistress. It is ... it is nice to hear what could have been.“ Nice, to be at least able to imagine how a happy childhood would have been. 

“That may be, birdie.” She caressed his hair. „It is only tales, though. What would make you happy right now?”

„I am happy. But …“ he tilted his head. “If you would hug me, I think I would be a little bit happier.”

„That can be done.“ She embraced him from behind, and rested her head on his shoulder. For a time, he didn’t move, being hardly able to believe that she really was this close. 

„Don’t you want to eat something?“, he finally asked. 

„I feel quite cosy right now … why, are you hungry?”

“No.” He snuggled up in her arms. “But you eat to little fruit and vegetable ... I think I could peel some grapes for you, Mistress.”

„Mhm … tempting. I would like to be fed peeled grapes by an attractive man … but you don’t need to peel them. That would be a waste.”

She let go of him, but only to lie down and place her head on his lap. He fed her grapes, but without touching her lips intentionally. 

“This cloud looks a bit like a bird”, she mumbled suddenly. 

Diaval lifted his head. “Wings, yes, but the body doesn’t fit. An angel.“

„That’s no halo on the head.“

She was right, it looked a bit like horns. “Horns, halo, where’s the difference? I do think they portrayed Moses with horns a couple of times.”

“Mh”, she replied reflectively. “Stefan always agreed with me. When we were watching clouds.“

He didn’t answer. What could he have said? Jealousy was not appropriate, not after what that jerkass had done. Compassion? Diaval was not sure what he felt, and didn’t know what he should feel, but he knew that he didn’t like the turn their conversation had taken.

“Maybe he just wanted to suck up to me. Maybe he had no imagination”, Maleficent continued. “You are honest. I like that.“ 

„Thank you, Mistress.“ He would never have thought of pretending to be someone he wasn’t in order to appeal to her. Her loving words wouldn’t be worth anything if he had had to obtain them under false pretenses. 

She closed her eyes and smiled. 

Diaval would fondly remember that day, even despite the horrible message they had gotten earlier that day, for things got worse. Much worse.


	23. Two strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, warning, it's getting a bit nonconsensual here. Nothing a woman would not expect to happen to her on a night out in patriarchy, but I feel a warning is warranted for those of my gentle readers who do not want their cosy evening at home ruined by such horridness.

The following weeks, Maleficent hardly ever left her study, and when she did, it was only to restlessly walk up and down on the corridor. Diaval brought her meals and sat next to her, let her pet his head and tried to help. 

Yet all the hard work was in vain, Leah lost the legal battle against her ex-husband, and he got to keep the child. Maleficent had a folder with newspaper clippings of articles where the matter was mentioned – Stefan König posed as loving husband, claimed to pity his wife and to want to relieve her of the “burden” of rearing her child. 

On some occasions he even had the gall to bring Aurora in a baby carriage to the Castle Café. Diaval barely kept himself under control. His Mistress did not wish for him to kidnap the child, much as he would have liked to do just that.   
It did not escape his notice that there was at least one of the three nannies close by at all times, and whenever Aurora was in need of a new diaper, her father would discreetly put her into the arms of one of the women. 

When Diaval finally could not bear it anymore to see his Mistress so unhappy, he finally decided to appeal to her sense of duty. “How is Ana”, he asked after they had finished a meal in her study. “The girl you have warned away from Rick.”

“She is well. She broke off all contact with him and found new friends. Why do you ask?”

“We have not had a night out for a while”, he murmured. “Rick could expand his influence while you are not there to keep an eye on him, Mistress.”

“You can go out without me, birdie.” 

She had seen right through him. Of course. “And who will protect me against Rick?”

“He is not that dangerous, after all.” She smiled. “I understand. You feel neglected. Would tonight suit you?“

„It would be a pleasure, Mistress.“

Part two of his plan consisted of wearing his new shirt, a rather form-fitting one, where he left the two upper buttons open. He had never shown his scars openly before, not even those at his collarbone, yet now he felt strong enough to dare doing it. His Mistress seemed to like the sight in spite of his scars – which was the main reason for his decision. 

She didn’t say anything, but he could see her pleased gaze when they got out of the car. 

As usual she looked for Rick while Diaval got them drinks. He was just placing his order when he felt a hand on his behind. A hand that squeezed, no less. His Mistress did not usually ... maybe she wanted to stake her claim ... a most pleasurable thought, indeed. 

“Is that a friend of yours?”

He spun around, and realized with horror that it was not his Mistress who had touched him. She was standing in some distance from him. The woman behind him was a stranger, wearing too much black leather for his tastes – or too little, considering the excess of naked skin – and was grinning triumphant. 

“No, Mistress.” Shock was slowly replaced by disgust. 

Maleficent came closer. „Did you give her permission to touch you?“

„No, Mistress.“ And he was still shocked, that someone would really …

“Did you like it?”

He lowered his gaze. “I thought it was you, Mistress.”

“Ah. In that case ...” His Mistress had elbowed her way through the crowd and was now facing the woman who had touched him. 

It happened so fast that Diaval hardly saw it happen – Maleficent’s right hand shot forward, and slapped the stranger’s right cheek with the back of the hand. “That was for touching my sub without my consent”, Maleficent hissed. 

Again, her hand shot forward. This time, Diaval heard a slapping noise, and the stranger held her left cheek. “And that”, Maleficent said. “Was for touching my boyfriend without his consent. Let this be a lesson to you.”

Diaval was still shocked that a strange women had squeezed his butt, but the words “my boyfriend” still reached him and made him feel like wrapped in a warm blanket. 

The stranger eyed Maleficent’s staff and apparently decided not to escalate the situation. 

“Are brawls allowed here?” a man who stood next to him asked. 

Diaval surveyed him. The young man wore a kind of ruby-coloured skirt, and not much else, which meant the rose twine tattooed on his chest was in full view. 

“Strictly speaking, no”, he murmured. “But that wasn’t a brawl.” Indeed, there was little difference visible to the way in which Rick “disciplined” his submissives. Probably the reason why no one had intervened or called the bouncer. 

“One could also call it a self-inflicted accident”, the other agreed and turned to Maleficent. “May I ask you something?”

„Sure.“

„What would you have done if he had consented to her touching him?“

Malficent shrugged. “Then I would have had no reason to hit her.”

“What would you have done to him?”

“Nothing. I have never explicitly told him not to flirt with others.”

Diaval felt a little twinge of pain. Against all reason, he would have liked it if she had been a tad bit more possessive. 

„Very well.“ The man extended a hand. „I am Chris. Maleficent, I presume?“

„Indeed. You have been asking questions about me?“ she asked suspiciously. 

“Not directly.” He offered his hand to Diaval. „Diaval, I suppose?“

„Yes“, he replied, befuddled. „How …?“

„I am new here and have been asking around with whom I should talk for exchanging some know-how.”

„And people didn’t tell you to talk to Rick?“

“Why, yes, they did”, Chris waved his hand. “Turned out I don’t like him and so I decided to go and find out whether his nemesis is more my type of person.”

„Oh? In that case I will have to disappoint you – most rumours about me are probably true.“

“Are they, indeed?” Chris leaned to the bar in nonchalant fashion. “Diaval, is your Mistress actually a prude who hates pleasure?”

Diaval lowered his gaze. What could he say to that? Even with a woman who was less protective of her private life than Maleficent, there were things a gentleman just didn’t talk about. 

“A simple yes or no would be acceptable”, Maleficent threw in. 

“No”, Diaval murmured. “No, she is not.”

“Which is, of course, a matter of opinion”, Maleficent added coolly. “Or, more precisely, a question of definition.”

“I do not think highly of Rick’s opinions”, Chris replied blithely. “Diaval’s embarrassed reaction seems to imply that he could give details ...” His words were accompanied by a suggestive grin. “But back to my request. I don’t know anyone here and would like to be introduced to some people – preferrably by someone whose judgement can be relied on.”

„Ah. You are submissive, then?“

“Depends.” Chris smiled and sipped on his drink. „I am more than ready to accommodate my partners and their preferences.“ 

“Very flexible.”

“I am a hedonist. I take what is given and enjoy it to the fullest.“

„A rather interesting attitude. Well, I am afraid I cannot help you with expert knowledge. I avoid most things that require specialised know-how.”

“Most?”

“Bondage is ... acceptable.”

“Do you know anything about Shibari?”

“I am afraid, not.”

“Do you want to learn?”

A small smile appeared on Maleficent’s face. “Yes. I could repay you by introducing you to some people ... of course only after I know you better.”

“Of course.”

“Let us find a quieter place”, Maleficent suggested. 

This time she bought her mineral water herself, but Diaval poured her a glass before she could do so herself, immediately after they had taken seats at their usual table. 

He eyed Chris suspiciously. An, at least potential, submissive, who, Diaval had to admit, looked like a young god. Pitchblack hair, braided into an intricate braid, seamlessly tanned skin – or his skin was naturally dark, it would fit the dark eyes – and a muscled upper body with which Diaval could not hope to compete. 

Maleficent placed a hand on his shoulder and Diaval relaxed a bit. 

“Are you okay, Diaval?”, she asked gently. “Do you want me to get this woman’s name? Do you want to report her to the police?”

“That’s not necessary”, he murmured. Nothing would come from that but embarassment, he was sure. “I ... thank you for defending me, Mistress.”

“It was a matter of course.” She placed her arm aroudn his shoulders and looked at Chris. “Tell us more about you.”

Diaval did not really listen. The incident with the stranger who had touched him caught up with him. The worst thing was that he had liked it ... if it had been his Mistress ... but she had not, and that irked him a lot. It hurt his pride. What had this person even been thinking?

“Diaval? I would like to leave now.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incredibly insecure about my English at the moment ... just started to translate again after a very long break, and somehow, it seems all wrong ... please complain if there's any obvious mistakes!

He raised his head. Chris was gone. Apparently he had been lost in thought for quite some time. “Yes, Mistress.”

This time, she got into the car on the backseat, next to him, something she had never done before. She closed her seatbelt, then placed an arm around Diaval. “If you changed your opinion on reporting this ...”, she whispered. 

“No, I don’t think ... it would be of no use.” Was this sort of thing even illegal? He was not sure. 

“Probably”, she replied. 

When they had arrived home, Maleficent, to his joyful surprise, did not retire alone, but asked him to take a shower and come to her bedroom. “If you want to”, she added softly.

“Always, Mistress.”

Their little games always helped chase any unpleasant thoughts from his mind, and he hoped, from hers, too. l  
Under the shower, he already daydreamt about what she would do this time. Maybe she’d watch him again ... touch, even ...

Clean, his hair still a bit damp, he stood in her bedroom. “Mistress?” She had not asked him to kneel yet, which was unusual. 

“Birdie ...” She placed a hand under his chin. „Do you want me to touch you?“

Heat pooled deep in his belly. “Yes, Mistress.”

She let her hands wander over his back. “Would it help you in getting rid of certain memories if I would ...”

“Yes.” He bit his lips. The mental image of HER touching him in this way did, indeed, help a lot in chasing that other thing from his mind. Sure, there was this slight discomfort, the humiliation he had felt ... but he would soon have forgotten all about that. “Oh yes”, he breathed. “Yes, please, Mistress.”

She placed her hands on his backside, petted, squeezed a bit. He moaned softly. “Mistress ...”

“You like that, do you not?” She kissed him on the mouth, gently. “Shall I continue?”

“Yes”, he whispered. 

She continued for a bit, then withdrew her hands. “I would like to tie you up.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Oblingingly he held out his hands. This time, she bound his hands first, then gently pressed on his shoulders, forcing him to kneel. “Close your eyes.”

He did as she had told him, and while she caressed his naked upper body, his thoughts dissolved into pure lust. 

This time, his Mistress teased and denied him a long time, it was dawn when she finally allowed him to satisfy himself.   
However, she more than compensated him for the long wait by watching him again, and as he looked at her this time, he could see her slightly open mouth, half closed eyes, and the hand which rested in her lap ... or maybe not quite rested. 

“Mistress ...”

“Go to bed, Diaval. You must be tired. Use my bed, I will use the hammock.“

This time, she did not use any ropes or shackles on him. 

When he woke up, it must be close to midday. He snuggled up in the bed. Her bed. She was asleep in the hammock, one arm dangling in the air. 

“Mistress?”

She blinked, then sat up slowly. The hammock swayed a bit, its suspension creaked. “Good morning, birdie.”

“Good morning, Mistress. I’ll prepare breakfast immediately.”

“No need for that. Go to your room – I likely have kept you from brushing your teeth and so on yesterday.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” 

Only slowly did the memory of the previous day return to him. The stranger who had touched him ... and Chris. Of course, there was no comparison, Chris had not harmed him in any way ... still, the man made him nervous. Especially in connection with Maleficent’s reminding him that there had never be any promise on monogamy, neither from his side nor from hers. And this thing that Chris had offered to teach Maleficent, he didn’t remember the name of it, but wouldn’t that mean they’d be doing it with each other? Whatever it was. Maybe his Mistress would find that she preferred the more experienced man? Maybe she’d realize that a flawlessly gorgeous, carefree man was better suited to helping her forget her sorrows than a man with scarred mind and body.   
But ... she must at least have some idea of his feelings for her. She wouldn’t just throw him away like that. She was not like that ... was she?


	25. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sex scene in this chapter. My apologies for posting so infrequently.

It hit him without warning when they were eating lunch. 

“I invited Chris for the day after tomorrow. In the afternoon.”

Diaval gulped. That day was one he spent at university, from morning to evening. 

“Are you jealous?”

She must have seen it on his face. “A bit”, he admitted. 

“Trust me, birdie. You know I do not have sex, with no one. I am not going to kiss him, either. Is there anything else which you do not want me to do with him?”

“Please ...” His voice failed him, he swallowed. „Don’t pet his head, Mistress.“

“I can do that for you.” She smiled, extended a hand and petted his hair. “Trust me.”

„I will try.“ He snuggled into her hand. „Mistress, we never talked about this but ... as far as I am concerned, we are in a monogamous relationship. I will not be with anyone else as long as you will have me.”

“Even though I have so little to offer to you?”

Little? “Yes.”

“Thank you, Diaval.” She bent over the table and kissed him on the lips. 

 

From that day on, Chris regularly visited whenever Diaval wasn’t there. Maleficent told him, again and again, that it was “different” from what they had together, but Diaval wasn’t really reassured by that. 

His Mistress was too good for him, had always been, and what if she now realized that? 

He wanted to be generous, to be happy for her, and yet ... the thought that Chris might replace him, did hurt. 

After a couple of weeks, he comforted himself with the fact that the visits had not grown in frequency. Once a week, that was all. With that in mind, he unlocked the door and stepped into the hall. As he took off his shoes, he could hear quiet voices. Chris was still there. 

Only socks on his feet he silently tiptoed to the living room door. 

“You are getting really good at this.” That was Chris’ voice. 

Diaval turned away and went upstairs. He didn’t want to hear more. Certainly it was all harmless ... still it was so similar to what Maleficent had said to him once ... had it been after he had licked her fingers clean? 

He had never asked her not to do THAT with Chris. 

That evening, for a change, it was Maleficent who knocked at his door. 

“Yes?” He set aside the book that he had been trying to focus on for some time.

His Mistress opened the door. „Have you been studying? Would you care for some ... diversion tonight?” She smiled seductively. 

„No.“ The bitterness in his voice surprised him, he had not meant to sound like this. 

“Is something amiss, birdie?“, she asked gently. 

“No”, he replied, a bit calmer. 

“Good – then – goodnight.“ She turned to leave. 

„Do you care so little about me?“

He had spoken louder than intended, for she heard him. Stopped. Turned around. „What makes you think that, Diaval?“

She stepped closer to the bed on which he was seated. „Should I have forced you to tell me what is on your mind?” 

“I ... no, Mistress, I am sorry, I ...” He didn’t know what he wanted. Only that it pained him to see her leave.

“Tell me what bothers you.”

“I am jealous”, he mumbled. 

“Then you will be glad to hear that Chris will not visit anymore.”

“No! That’s not necessary, I ...”

„Be quiet.“ She placed a hand on his shoulder. „Now, do you want to come to my bedroom, or not?“

“I want to.” He had been foolish. Of course she cared about him. 

Quietly, he followed her to her room. 

She ordered him to undress, and then took something out of her bedside locker. A rope. “Do you like ropes, Diaval?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Oh. She would tie him up. Warm arousal spread through his body. 

“This is going to take a while. Kneel down here. Like this. Yes, exactly.“

While she wrapped the rope around his body, she murmured: „Do you remember? You asked if I wanted to try something. Something I find especially intriguing ...”

Diaval wet his lips with his tongue. “Yes, Mistress. Is that it?”

“Yes, but there is more.” With swift and sure movements, she knotted the rope, seemingly effortless. He felt defenseless. Vulnerable. Wholly at her mercy. A hot shiver ran through his body. 

„I want to … rub against you.“

He held his breath. Then breathed in slowly. „You mean …?“

„Not my hands, birdie.“ She smiled. 

“I am your willing servant, Mistress.” Would she really? The thought alone made him dizzy with arousal.   
“Oh yes, you are. Very willing...” she caressed his shoulders, slightly touched his nipples. “Are you willing to wait for your own satisfaction?”

“Always, Mistress.” This was beyond everything he would have dared hope for. 

She stood next to him, and he realized that his shoulder, in this position, was just as high as the apex of her thighs. 

He shivered when the fabric of her dress touched his skin. She would really do it. 

“Mistress ...” Diaval had no idea what he was begging for. Perhaps for her to continue. Her lips were slightly parted, her breath went fast, and he could feel her heat at his shoulder.

“What?” she asked, teasingly. 

“Please ... use me for your pleasure”, he gasped, out of breath despite not having moved. 

“I am”, she whispered. “I am doing it already.“ She caressed his hair, then grasped it. Rubbed against him. The sensation on his shoulder changed. Not only heat now, but moisture. 

His arousal was almost painful by now. It was too much – being restrained, being touched, and seeing her like this ...

“Mistress ...”

She halted. At first he thought it was because of his plea, but then he realized she had orgasmed. He bit his lip. 

“Yes, birdie?”

“Please – I need a condom – now.”

She obliged, and her touch as she put it on him was all he needed. A loud moan escaped his lips, he even trembled a bit. 

“Mistress?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.” 

She caressed him, kissed him, untied the rope. “Would you like to repeat this sometime?”

“Please.” He removed the condom, trying to keep her from seeing anything that might upset her.

“Come, lie with me.”

In her arms he felt safe, and his jealousy suddenly seemed silly and baseless.


	26. An Admirer

"It was meant to be a surprise," Maleficent muttered. "Maybe not one of my best ideas." She stroked his back. "You really do not need to worry; Chris was dressed all the time. And I forced Bathilde to be there ... not very nice of me."

"Oh." He snuggled up to her. "Then ... did he teach you this?"

"Naturally. Did not you guess? We had talked about it. "

"I just know you talked about something, I did not know it was, well ..."

"It is this decorative technique I had spoken of," she muttered. "The name came back to me when Chris mentioned it. Of course, it's best to practise it on a naked body, but that would have been unpleasant for me, so he had to wear a tight T-shirt. "

"Did he complain?"

"No. Nice young man ... I think I'll introduce him to Ana. "

Diaval happily closed his eyes. His worries had all been for nothing. Naturally; the praise he had overheard must have been related to how well his Mistress had learnt this technique. And if she even wanted to set Chris up with Ana ...

In that moment, he was perfectly happy.

 

A few days later, early in the evening, the bell rang at the door. As usual, Diaval went to answer it, while Maleficent locked herself in her room.

"It’s me," he heard through the intercom. "Chris."

He bit his lip. Had his Mistress lied to him? Diaval opened the door. In fact, there stood Chris, in his hand a white rose. It was as though a cold hand closed around Diaval's heart. If his Mistress had been honest, he might have endured it, but so ... so ...

Chris ran a hand through his hair. "Um ... is Ms. Baum at home?"

"Who?" Diaval frowned. Had he heard correctly?

"Bathilde Baum-I think your Mistress calls her by her first name, but I did not want to ..."

"Yes ... yes, she should be there ..." He stepped outside and pulled the door closed behind him. "She has her own apartment, I'll show you the way." Could this be true? It would be a relief ... but if the two knew each other, would not Chris know of the separate entrance? Was this perhaps just a lie because Chris had not expected Diaval to answer the door?  
On the other hand, if Maleficent had expected this visit, she would have gone to the door.

"How well do you know her?" Chris jerked him out of his thoughts again. By this time they had almost reached the side door.

”Only a bit," Diaval murmured. "Why?"

"Does she like roses? I'm unsure whether ... "

If he did not know, why did he bring one with him? Determined to clear the matter once and for all, Diaval pressed the bell and took a step to the side.

Almost instantly the door opened. Bathilde stepped out. She wore a dress, Diaval noticed. She had never done so before.

He had seen enough, he decided. Chris had told the truth, and now he was a little ashamed. How could he have mistrusted his Mistress?

 

Maleficent wanted to know, of course, who had been at the door. Diaval answered truthfully.

"Ah." She smiled, but after a while her mouth curled into a disapproving line.

"What annoys you, Mistress?"

"Nothing. For now. But if it turns out that he has a fetish for disfigured women, then ... "

"That’s a thing?!" He would never have imagined it possible.

"Everything is possible, Diaval. And if I find out that he gets off on what has been done to her, then ... "

"I think it is good that she has an admirer," he said softly. She did not seem to have much of a social life. 

"I agree. But not one of those ... who ... do you know why they used to break young girls’ feet in China? "

"Because it was considered sexy. Yes. I understand ... but ... Chris doesn’t seem like that sort of man.”

"Most men do not look like disgusting perverts, but many still are. And you have to admit the likelihood that he loves her because of her personality is low. He can hardly know her. "

That was rather harsh. Diaval had fallen for Maleficent within seconds after meeting her, so he wasn’t really in a position to judge. "Wasn’t she always with you?" The two must have met a couple of times.

"She was. But you know how she is, she doesn’t talk much. "

"We’ll see. Shall I prepare dinner now, Mistress? "

"Yes." She gently kissed him on the mouth.

 

After dinner, his Mistress gave him the order to wait for the return of the two. Or, more accurately, to lurk.

"Until one a.m. If they are not there by then, you can give it up. I'll make breakfast tomorrow."

Diaval switched the light off and found a place to sit from where he could easily watch the window. His Mistress had never before ordered him to do something like this for her. Something where he was alone and had time to think. It was ... exciting. Of course he liked to cook for his Mistress, but this was different. More important. Would make her happier if he succeeded. In any case, he hoped it would. If he was lucky, he would find Chris had honorable intentions, and his Mistress would be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the translation of a German fanfic, and therefore takes place in Germany. Please do tell me if there is anything amiss with the English; I am not a native speaker.


End file.
